


UnderSwap! Stuck in the middle with you

by ZA_Black92



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Frisk is a relative of Chara, Jealousy, Lightning - Freeform, Misunderstandings, OC has powers, Papy is kinda a jerk, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, bob the Temmie relpaces Flowey, boy!Chara, pill popper oc, short tempered, smut chapters will be marked, smut in later chapters, the surface is basically fallout
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6152536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underswap! version Of uninvited guest! It was supposed to be a quick job deliver a package and be back in two days, but then Chara happened... so, now he and his self proclaimed "mentor" Artina are tasked with finding their way through Mt.Ebott and freeing an ancient race, Arty only heard about in her mother's stories. And just what the hell is that lazy tall skeleton's problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 1**

**-=-==-=-=-=-=-**

 

“Ugh…what the hell happened?” A tall orange haired girl groaned lifting herself up from a flower she hissed clutching a hand to her forehead she pulled away and examined it to make sure she wasn’t bleeding thankfully she wasn’t “Where am I? how the…” the girl’s mind suddenly snapped back to reality began replaying how she got here.

Her name is Artina she’s 19yrs old, and she was sent on a courier job but… she wasn’t alone someone stowed away in the backseat of her havac, it was a kid a boy named…Chara! Artina’s mint eyes widened when she recalled chasing after the kid after scolding him for sneaking on one her jobs again!

He started throwing a tantrum when she tried take him back to Bunker-city and took off towards Mt. Ebott!…only question was where was he now?! Artina’s eyes scanned the cavern frantically before landing on a tiny body she pulled herself up to her feet and limped over the child before crouching down and shaking him.

“Chara! H-hey Chara! Come on Charlie wake up!?”

“D-don’t call m-me Charlie…”

{exhale} “Are you alright?”

“I-I t-think so…”

“Can you stand?”

Artina helped the kid to his feet Chara groggily shook his head before looking around the cavern “Where are we?” he asked examining some of the flowers and broken columns “Take a guess.” his tall companion jeered looking up at the large hole they fell through. Tween boy swallowed as guilt gnawed at the back of his mind and he realized just how lucky they were to be alive.

“I’m sorry for getting us into this! But, you get us out of--”

“I can’t.”

“Wh-what? Do you mean? You can just jump I’m not that heavy!”

“Got nothing to do with weigh kid, 1. I can’t make that jump! 2. the walls are too weak or uneven me to lift off…and 3. I think my knee is sprained.”

Chara looked Artina and noticed she was favoring her right leg more then her left the boy bit inside of his cheek in an attempt not to have a breakdown before Artina seem to notice this an calmly brought ruffled his hair “Don’t blame yourself kid, these things happen.” she said in a lazy tone.

“Y’know I think I saw a door down there.” the orange head nodded behind her with a grin she nudged Chara forward and leaned on him a bit to help her walk…which was little difficult seeing as she 5’11 -6’0 tall and he was 4’8, eventually they found themselves in another room assuming it was empty they continued until something jumped out of the shadows, It looked like a cat wearing a wig and a blue/yellow stripe shirt.

“Hi there I‘m Bob! Bob the Temmie!”

(I’m picturing him sounding like Yes man from Fallout: NV.)

“Uh…”

“And welcome to the underground!”

“What did you just say?!”

Artina felt a pit form in her stomach as her mind replayed stories that her mother; Zaalia told her as a child, the old world’s war with the monsters the barrier and magic it was coming back to her now as “Bob” smiled at the two humans.

“Gee, you must really be confused! Allow me teach you how things down here!~”

Before, Artina could do anything everything went dark Chara tightened his hold around her waist as she felt a slight pinching tug at her chest as an alice blue heart along with a red heart from their bodies and floated in front of them.

“See those? Their your souls, they start out pretty weak at first, but make them stronger!”

“Um how?” [Artina glares at Chara.]

“By earning LV! What’s Lv--”

“Level Of ViolencE”

Bob and Chara both gawked at Artina who glared down a the Temmie seemed bewildered that she knew that, “Well then that’s unexpected how did you know that?“ the monster smile tightened there was an obvious sneer behind it, the tall human let out a dry laugh “My mother talks about this place a lot.” was all Artina said as Bob’s face shifted into a hideous sneer as it voiced distorted “Well did mommy ever tell you that in this world…”  
he paused as ten pairs of glowing red eyes stared out from shadows.

“IT’S KILL OR BE KILLED?!”

Artina eyes widened as a pack of Temmies jumped out of hiding she barely had time to dodge as one of them jumped at her and Chara, their souls mimicked their movements as Bob swiped at them managing to knick Artina’s cheek and chipping her glasses “Uh-Oh…” was all Chara said as his soul jumped back into his body and curled into a ball;

Bob and his pack all looked him confused as static slowly charged the air turned to the taller human who was staring down at her glasses “You chipped my glasses…” the other Temmies started backing up a little “My little brother got me these…” a braver Tem lunged at her only to get caught by the scruff of it’s neck; Artina’s soul flickered yellow as looked at them with a feral smile.

“ **You** _**fried rats!**_” She growled throwing the terrified Temmie at rest of it’s pack before unleashing a large wave of electricity at them; she didn’t dust any of them, lucky them she just scared them off, all except Bob who hiding waiting for her to let her guard down, When she was sure all those vermin were gone Artina fell on her butt out of breath only to freeze when Chara started frantically pointing behind her. Before the tall girl could process that Bob was sneaking up on her a fireball blasted him away.

“My what a horrible creature attacking, two defenseless youths.”

Both humans looked up and saw a large goat man enter the room he seem friendly; there was an odd fatherly aura around him that was very welcoming unlike Bob, “Oh, children my name is Asgore, caretaker of the ruins.” he introduced with a slight bow “I’m Chara this is my mentor Artina.” Artina cut the kid off “I ain’t your mentor, kid”

she turns to the goat dad. “he just follows me everywhere, even when his grandpa says no.” she gave Chara a pointed look as the boy shifted uncomfortably causing Asgore chuckle before offering his hands to the two of them, but then opted to carry Artina as her knee was bothering her as he explained his roll in all this.

“I go to that room see if any humans have fallen down, as you can imaging we don’t get many visitors‘, especially after those tremors two years ago.”

Artina‘s mind _:(Two year…oh, right one monster year is 10 human years, 2 years for them 20 for us…”)_

“You mean the meteor?”

“Meteor?”

“Yeah, a big ol'rock fell out of the sky and smashed into the earth, a lot people died.”

Chara explained Asgore hummed warily they continued walking through the ruins and somehow got on the subject of Temmies “Nasty creatures, that are usually wait for some poor soul wander into the dark and attack them.” he stroked his beard as looked confused “It’s odd to just see the one though, usually there’s pack of them?” the goat stated as Chara and Artina shared a look.

“Yeah, s’weird r-right? Chara?”

“Yep! best not to question it.”

  
Asgore gave them both an odd look then shrugged it off, he taught them how the underground worked, soon two weeks had passed Artina’s leg was better and Chara was getting restless they both were…and their families were probably turning the wasteland upside-down looking for them it was time to go, so the big question was.

“Who's gonna tell Asgore?”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so our journey continues....

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 2**

**\--=-=-=--=-=--=**

Needless say it was a very tense morning as Artina and Chara had spent most the night discussing how to break it to Asgore that it was time for them leave. and what their plans were after that, and decided whatever happens, just so long they got home as they packed their stuff and got ready there was a knock at bedroom.

“Like clockwork.” Artina mentally noted as Asgore walked in “Oh, you’re already…is something wrong?” he took noticed of the tense atmosphere in the room as Chara stepped forward “Yeah, we…uh have to go home.” the tween in a shaky voice as the goat seemed taken aback by this “What do you mean? this is you home.” the monster stated as Artina shook her head.

“No, it’s not. Look Asgore we appreciate everything you’ve done for us. This will never be our home. We belong topside with our families.”

“I can’t let you leave, it’s for your own good if Toriel…I can be your family.”

{“Oh, crap!”} “But what about my mother and brother? They’re up there right now looking for me, which I would be doing if the roles were switched! And What about Chara’s grandpa? This kid is all Ol’Fritz has!”

“…I…don’t follow me.”

Both humans flinched at the empty tone in Asgore’s voice as they followed after him, they knew exactly where he was going. There was a few times where they tried to go downstairs’ only for the goat dad to stop them and lead them back to his greenhouse or the guestroom. Artina had manage to follow him one night and heard Asgore speaking to someone down there mostly poor attempts at puns.  
“Asgore! What are you doing?!”

“Stay back children! I’m destroying the ruins exit.”

“Asgore, please be reasonable! you don’t have to do that!?”

“Every time a human shows up it’s the same thing, they…Toriel kills them.”

The goat dad froze straightened himself up and turned to face them, with a look of confliction he glared down at Artina “So don’t tell me to be reasonable I’m trying to protect you both.” he gave them a tired smile “Now go upstairs.” When neither human budge the large monster grimaced before sighing “So be it…prove to me that you can protect yourselves!” he called out their souls and prepared for battle.

“Arty…”

“Don’t worry, he won’t hurt us.”

Artina’s words weren’t too far off they did get a little singed on their clothes, but other then that Asgore’s attacks barely touched them. The tall girl watched the goat dad’s body language and could see he was trembling while fighting them, he didn’t want this none of them did…with a deep breath Artina stood in front of Chara and calmly walked up to Asgore the large monster saw a threw a fireball at her!

The orange head lazily sidestepped the attack and kept walking her mint eyes trained on the panicking caretaker who started yelling at her to back off, before Artina gently wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. “It’s alright…Pops.” Asgore attacks stopped as stared into space stunned before sadly returning the hug.

“Alright you can both go…but, on one condition.”

“Of course.”

“You’re never allowed to return here, goodbye children.”

“Alright then, Asgore thank you.”

The goat dad nodded before disappearing back into the ruins, as Chara and Artina watched before stepping into a dark hallway, where they heard a familiar voice,  
“Gee wiz, You must think you’re very clever don’t you?~” the humans froze then turned around to see their old friend Bob, stand in a patch of light smirking at them “Sparing a life of a single person?” his face distorts into a sneer “this time. But what will happen if you meet a relentless killer” Chara looked scared while Artina was really sick of this little cat brat. (Heh! that rhymed)

“you‘ll just keep dying over and over again, until you’re tired of trying what will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up and let ME take control? After all I am the future of this world!?” Bob burst out laughing maniacally only to stop when he realized Artina was laughing with him “Oh, Yeah Bobbo! Yer the future alright…” Chara looked at her confused “Future star patient in the mental ward!” the girl and Tween smirked did a bro-fist the Temmie hissed at them before disappearing into the shadows.

The humans continued down the hall reaching a door the pushed it open and were met by a blast of freezing cold air and… snow? The door slammed shut as they step out of the ruins and into an icy forest. Artina shuddered and zipped up her burgundy jacket not that it helped much…  
As they took in their surroundings neither of them were a aware of the tall hooded figure watching them from the trees calmly smoking a cigarette they watched the humans go down the trail the figure took one last drag before flicking the cigarette away and following after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Tumblr: http://zaaliaarialtheskeleghoul92.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 3**

**\--=-=-=--=-=--=**

“So, how did you know Asgore wasn’t gonna hurt us?” Chara asked as he and Artina trekked through the snow “He’s like…let‘s just say that wasn‘t the first I had to fight a parental figure.” the tween wasn't too satisfied with that answer he sped up a bit so he was in front of her then whirled around and started walking backwards.

“You’re talking about your mom, right?” a ghost of a frown graced Artina’s lips as Chara kept talking “I mean, what happen between the two of you?” He asked giving his friend a concern look “I know you miss her, why don’t you just go see her?“ the orange head bit the inside of her cheek before answering.

“Look, it’s complicated stuff you wouldn’t understand…”

“What’s so complicated? Unless…does it have something to do with that scar?”

“Yes and no, okay? Like I said it’s just…watch out for that stick.”

“What sti-ACK!?!?”

“That stick.“ Artina snorted as she stepped over the stick and Chara who laying flat on his back staring dazedly at the ceiling before groaning and pulling himself off the ground and followed after Artina “I meant to do that!” the tall girl just hummed at the flustered kid’s bruised ego as a sudden snapping sound caught their attention, they looks back at the stick and saw it had been snapped into pieces, Chara suddenly grabbed Artina’s hand as she mentioned for him to walk in front of her as something moved in the shadows.

he was reluctant at first until Artina nudged him along and kept doing so until they reached the bridge, when the smell of tobacco and honey invaded Artina’s senses “Hey there.” a laidback voice greeted from behind them “Don’t you guys know how to greet a new friend?” the orange haired girl swallowed as they continued.

“Turn a round and shake my hand!” Artina looked at Chara who mouthed out “Veto.” she mentally cussed before turning and grabbing the strangers hand only for a loud (pufft) to sound causing both humans to jump as their new “friend” chuckled their reaction “Heh, old whoopee cushion in the hand trick…gets em’ every time.” he mused before wincing like he tasted something bad “Anyway, you’re both human right? that’s hilarious, The names Papyrus the skeleton.”

The skeleton introduced as Chara seemed to be excited to meet another monster, “I’m Chara and this is my mentor Artina Black.” The taller human glared at the kid “I ain’t you’re mentor, why’s my hand sticky?” she grimacing at her hand causing Papyrus to check his pockets “Aw crap, my honey is leaking, sorry…” he the looked back the taller human who was using some snow to wipe her hand “It’s fine, so what are you doing here?” she asked the tall skeleton shrugged.

“Standing on the look out for humans.”

“What do you mean?”

“No Fibula, I’m supposed to have captured you by now, and send you to the capital.”

“Well what’s stopping you?”

“Meh, I not really in the mood to capture anyone, besides you seem Tibia okay people, however my brother on the other hand. He’s a human hunting fanatic!…actually I think that’s him right now!”

Both humans stiffened as Papyrus walked ahead of them “Come on follow me, my brother made the bars on this bridge to far apart.” they followed the skeleton making their way over to a small shack and a lamp the monster looked at Chara.

“Hey, kid hide behind the continently shaped lamp!” the tween did as he was told taking his chullo off so it’s puffball wouldn’t give him away, Papyrus then turned towards Artina… only to find her gone! He quickly scanned around trying to figure out where the hell she went. only for his brother show up.

“D’oh, h-Hey bro what’s up?”

“You know what’s “UP” brother! It’s been eight days and you still haven’t recalibrated your puzzle! What are you even doing?”

“Oh, Sorry Sans I’ve been standing around looking at this wicked lamp, wanna join? free admission for relatives!”

“I don’t wanna look at a lamp I wanna capture a human! Then Alphys will finally let me on the guard and I’m make tons of friends!”

From her little spot in the trees Artina silently watched the tiny skeleton gloat and scold at his taller brother, the tall girl bit the inside of her cheek as she listen to Sans talk about his dreams. reminding her of her own brother Eli; recalling when they were younger, how he’d always brag about joining the NWPR so he could help protect her and mom and the rest of Three Settlements.

And when he was 16 Eli got his wish…(Geez, when’s last the time I actually talked to him in person?) she wondered to herself then shook her head, damn that kid’s really starting get to her! Then the tall girl looked down again, Sans was leaving but doubled back and went “Myeh heheh!” before walking out of sight.

Papyrus let out a sigh of relief as he brother scampered off “All right you can come out now.” Chara stepped out from behind the lamp letting in out a exhale he up at the skeleton “Geez, your brother has a lot energy, I’m already outta breath.” the tween put his chullo back on “and that was just from listening to him talk!” the tall monster snickered before looking around for the other human “Where did your mentor go?” “I’m not his mentor.” Papyrus nearly jumped out of his hoodie and whipped to see Artina sitting on his station’s roof smirking at him.

“Aw, did I scare you Honey-Bones?~”

“How- where’d you hide?”

“In a tree.”

“Okay, how did you get up there?”

“Like this.” Artina stood up and channeled an electric charge into her feet before silently launching herself into a tree, grabbing hold of a thick branch she flipped onto it and landing in a crouch before lazily waving down at Chara and a very baffled Papyrus, “Close your mouth Honey-bones you’ll catch flies that way.” she mused before hopping from the tree landing on the station’s roof and hopped back to ground.

The skeleton stunned face soon morphed into suspicion as he gave Artina mental once over “Well aren’t you a curious one.” He though to himself before turning back to his laid back demeanor “Well that’s cool,” Chara suddenly butted reminding Papyrus he was still there “I know right?! Artina the coolest? That why I wanna be freelancer too!?” Skeleton let out a low chuckle as the boy went on about all stuff Artina does before said girl walked up behind him and covered his mouth.

“Sorry about him, Charlie boy doesn’t know how to control his volume.”  
“[doh’ph whall meh Sbarlry!?]” Don’t call me Charlie!

“Nyeh, it’s fine. Hey I’ve been thinking my brother’s been kind of down lately, he never seen a human before, and seeing the two of you might just make his day…”

“But isn’t you’re brother also hell-bent on catching us?”

Don’t worry Sans isn’t dangerous even he tries to be, speaking of which he’s probably wondering what’s taking me so long, thank in advance I’ll be up ahead…Oh, I think the kid can’t breath.”

Artina’s brows furrowed before remembering she was holding Chara mouth shut “Crap! Sorry!?” she took her hands away allowing the tween to breath, who then proceeded to start punching her in the side whilst yelling gibberish at her. Papyrus let out a snort as left them by his station he briefly glance back at Artina he felt an odd tug in chest.

“Well, this should be interesting…”


	4. Chapter 4

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Underswap Au credited to Tumblr please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 4**

**\--=-=-=--=-=--=**

 

“Geez, did you really have to punch me?” Artina asked pulling her shirt up to examine the lovely bruise on her hip {“Looks like those pointers’ I gave him are paying off.”} she though as a brooding Chara scoffed “Sorry, were you the one being suffocated?!” he threw his arms in the air causing his tall companion to roll her eyes

 

“Hey I already apologized, stop being such a drama queen…” She chided causing the tween to scrunch up his nose at her before sighing “Fine.” his maroon eyes looked up and squinted “Hey isn’t that the skelebros up ahead?” Artina’s mint eyes moved to where he was looking sure enough there stood two skeletons.

 

The two humans continued walking then stopped a few feet from the monster siblings who seemed caught up in their own conversation to noticed their approach “so, Then Alphys says…” Sans suddenly stopped talking when he noticed the two humans staring at him, he blinked before waving at Papyrus into a huddle; the brothers whispered to each other the short skeleton pointed at them excitedly as his taller lazily nodded causing Sans to star jumping up and down with stars in his eyes.

 

“ OH MY GOD, PAPY I FINALLY DID IT!,” Artina and Chara eyes moved in synch with Sans’s bouncing as they watch him cheer The tall girl felt a small ping of nostalgia and sadness as her mind traveled back to Eli, but was pulled out of thought when the feeling of eyes watching her got her attention;

  
her mint eyes searched before meeting Papyrus’s assessing gaze she winced pulling her straw hat on to her head blocking his view of her face and bring her sights back on Sans “AlPHYS WILL FINALLY LET ME ON THE GUARD!… AND I’LL BE SO,SO… POPULAR!?!” he exclaimed before remembering they were still there.

 

{Ahem..} “HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA, I THE MAGNIFICENT SANS SHALL STOP YOU!! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! AND DELIVER YOU TO THE QUENN!” AND THEN… THEN…UH huh..”

 

“Then what?”

 

“EXACTLY!? NO WAIT…THAT’S NOT IT I NOT REALLY SURE BUT, IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE ONLY IF YOU DARE! MYWEHEHEHE!”

 

“Okey Doky nice meeting ya…”

 

Sans smiled mischievously then ran off deeper into the forest leaving the humans and Papyrus alone a few second passed before the tall skeleton spoke “Well that went better then I thought!” the was crunching of snow as Papyrus slowly walked up to them “I’ll be waiting up ahead.” he said and before Artina could register what her hat was yanked off as the tall skeleton plopped it on his head “Don’t worry I’ll keep an eye socket out for ya.” he said giving the girl a wink and Chara a nod before lazily slouching off after his brother as the human stood there stumped.

 

“Did he just steal your hat?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Dunno, I’ll go ask him, let’s go.”

The two of them continued on the trail stopping for a few minutes to fix Sans marvelous sentry station after the snow caused the roof to cave in, then kept going when suddenly Chara tripped over something “Geez what is it with you and tripping on things today kid?” Artina teased the tween glared at her and grumbled something under his breath,  
then looked to see what tripped him. It was a sign buried in the snow.

  
[Warning dog marriage up ahead: NO MOVING!] Both humans looked at each other confused before two voices caused them to freeze as two anthro dog monsters a male and female hopped out from the two stations looking around suspiciously.

"Did something move?

Was it our imagination?

we can only see moving things."

"If something did move,

let's say a human…

We’ll make sure it never moves again!"

 

_(Cue the battle music)_

 

Artina: "Mom mention something about this, uh blue means stop!… I think.”

 

Chara: “You-!"

 

Artina: “Just don‘t move!."

 

Chara: “Yes’um!”

The fight between the canine couple was a somewhat difficult but luckily Chara and Artina both slowly approached one of the dogs and gave them a pat on the head causing them both to freak out and look around terrified.

 

"Something pet me!

 

...Me too!

 

...Something not moving!"

 

both humans stared bug eyed at the couple freaking out as the dogs hopped into one of the stations huddled together and began to look around nervously then yelling out "We’re gonna need some dog treats for this!" before sinking behind the counter.

 

The two of them ran into Papyrus again during their exploration he went on to explain what blue attacks were and what they meant “Huh, what do y’know Arty you were right or your mom was?” Chara chirped causing the skeleton to look at Artina with a questionable glace before wandering off causing the taller human to realize the Skeleton still had her hat!

 

When they ran into the brothers again they were standing across snowy patch, that Sans explained was an invisible electric maze whilst holding an orb, Chara gulped before taking a step only for Sans to yell as he got electrocuted instead of the tween the short skeleton was covered in soot he coughed then looked at his brother incredulously.

 

“Papyrus what just happened?!”

 

“I think one of them has to hold the orb bro.”

 

“Oh, yes of course I knew that!”

 

“Careful.”

 

Sans walked through the maze pretty much showing the humans how to solve it then proceeded to hand the orb over to Artina who looked panicked “Oh, don’t give m…” The short skeleton shoved the orb into her hands; as soon it made contact with Artina the orb and the maze began to glow brighter and brighter causing everyone to cover their eyes as the maze blew up!

 

when the snow and smoke cleared a terrified Chara was [holding](http://t0vie.deviantart.com/art/Underswap-Scared-Chara-and-Sans-612804680) an equally terrified Sans (a la Shaggy and Scooby.) as Papyrus stared slack jawed at the whole scene; Artina who was clutching her midsection and while her a bleeding right arm hung lamely she stared at Chara then at the brother “Huh, hah..that ever happen before?”

 

she asked trying to pass what just happened on some kind of product error only for the taller skeleton to march over to her a glower at the orange haired girl only to pause a bit when he noticed how banged up she was compared to his brother and the kid there wasn't a scratch on either of them! _{"did she protect them?"}_ "Hey are y..." Papyrus was cut off when Artina looked over at her charge and Sans.

 

“Ey, Charlie? Sans?”

 

“Uh-huh?”

 

“Are you two okay?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

"Oh....goo..."

Artina’s body suddenly went cold her legs suddenly gave out she vaguely heard Sans yelp as Chara dropped him and the tween ran over to her, luckily the girl didn’t hit the ground as Papyrus had caught her before she could, the last thing Artina heard were the three boys yelling at each other on what to do as her world went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually drew a picture of Chara and Artina which can be found here: http://t0vie.deviantart.com/art/Underswap-SITMWY-Artina-and-Chara-2-598728542
> 
> Chara and Sans: http://t0vie.deviantart.com/art/Underswap-Scared-Chara-and-Sans-612804680
> 
> and as always my Tumblr : http://zaaliaarialtheskeleghoul92.tumblr.com/


	5. Roommates and card czars

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Underswap Au credited to Tumblr please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 5**

**=-=-=--=-=-=**

It was dark and hazy as Artina kept going in and out of consciousness a few lucid times she recalled seeing a spider lady looking at her concerned…then a fish lady in a lab coat looking her over nervously talking to someone she could vaguely catch a few words “Don’t…Alp…Angry… hel out…” another voice sounding like Chara mumbled something…about bones? Causing the fish to yell “Like them?!”

When Artina woke up for real she was in an unfamiliar room in deferent clothes she hissed trying to pull herself up only for a boney hand to push her back down “I wouldn’t do that next couple days…” She turned and saw Papyrus sitting on the floor next to the bed “You’ll put all the work Sans and I did fixing your arm and ribs to waste…” he said pulling her shirt up a bit showing her the large bruise painting her midsection in lovely shades of purple and reds while her arm was bandaged and in a sling.

“thank-”

“Don’t get the wrong idea it was Sans who begged me to let you and the kid stay, Now I have question for you.”

“Hm?”

“What the hell are you?”

“I’m huma-” **“Liar.”**

Her mint eyes glared at him “As I was saying I am human... sort of, I’m what normal people call a Leviathan.” The skeleton gestured at her to keep explaining.

“Okay to sum it up my adoptive mother is a ghoul or half-monster she can turn into a skeleton like you guys…she grew up topside and had this doctor friend who kept a medical diary on her, after he died some relative who was with government, or something found it and tried to create artificial ghouls;

…they assumed that they failed, as none of their test subjects showed any signs of magic or supernatural powers and project was put obsolete…until the test subjects children and grandchildren started showing signs of super human abilities. First it started as a boost in intelligence and athletic capabilities; but then it evolved into other things such as telekinesis, super strength, healing, element control, etc.”

Artina focused causing a small spark of electricity to manifest in her good hand before it dispersed Papyrus sat in silence processing everything “I’m Electrokenetic it allows me to absorb and control electricity, which boosts my speed and the force of my attacks.” The tall skeleton took this all in then realized something.

“If you can absorb electricity why didn’t you absorb the orb‘s…”

“I can’t absorb my own electricity that would hurt or kill me!” “

“But, it wasn’t your power, it was the orbs from your explanation it shouldn’t have done this.”

  
“Here’s the thing is my body is kind off in this environment my power a tad bit unstable.” She scratched the back of her head as Papyrus sat down next to her “So when it came in contact with a foreign source such as the maze and orb... _boom_ ” he said snapping his phalanges Artina nodded looking up at the ceiling “my body overloaded it as a defense mechanism... it should go away on it’s own, hopefully.”

she explained as the skeleton went silent as he sat on the left the side of the bed; removed his sneakers set up a spare pillow and settled down next to the human he pulled his hood up and stuffed his hands into his hoodie’s front pocket and closed his eyes, “Well you've given me a lot to think about… _(yawn)_ …Geez, I need a nap.” He turned to face away from her “Wake me if ya need something.“ he mumbled causing Artina to stare at him uncomfortably.

“Um…”

“Oh, did I forget to mention that this is my room?”

“uh…no?”

“then I think you can guess I’m not just gonna give up _my_ bed just because you’re in it, sleep well roomie.”

 

**(sometime later..)**

 

When Papyrus woke up he found Artina gone, and knew he’d be lying if the skeleton said he didn’t have mini-panic attack over it, he quickly got up and went looking for her only to sigh in relief when he saw the Leviathan girl sitting on the living room floor with Chara and Sans; it looked like they were playing some sort of card game with …

 

“Happi?!”

Everyone jumped at the shout causing them to look at Papyrus like he lost his marbles “Oh, Papyrus it’s about time you woke up brother!” Sans jeered as Chara and Happi returned to the game while Papyrus started looking around frantically.

“Yeah, yeah you _ulna_ I’m lazy…Happi what are you doing here?”

“Oh, I heard from Undyne that a human was hurt, I asked which one and she described My Lovely so I simply had to come check on her!?”

“ _your Lovely?_ …uh no, whatever! Are you sure no one else knows? You didn’t tell your cousin about these two, did you?”

“Oh-no Papy of course not! Blooky may be family but, I wouldn’t never sell out my friends! Although Lovely and Blooky would look cute together.~”

The pink ghost gives Artina a very cheery smile causing the girl to tilt her head muddled mainly because she had no clue who ’Blooky’ was, while Papyrus stiffened and went eerily silent before looking at orange haired girl; he felt a weird bubbly feeling coursing through his soul before Sans spoke up,

“I am magnificent card czar! Fuck that! I demand _Blank_!” the taller skeleton gawked at his brother who watched, their friend and the humans shuffle through their cards before handing them off to Sans who reread his card.

“Fuck that! I demand...”

“40 acres and a mule!”

“free ice cream, yo.”

“Blow jobs for everyone!”

“Only because how human world is now…Fuck that! I demand 40 acres and mule!”

Sans picked the 40 acres causing Happi to cheer while Papyrus just gawked at them “…What the hell are you guys playing?!” he demand appalled that his sweet brother actually said the F-bomb! This caused the group to look at him startled before Sans scratched the back of his neck “C-cards against hu-Humanity?”

the two humans looked uncomfortable as the short Skeleton continued “The short human showed me it after our duel?…It may be vulgar but, its pretty fun!?” This cause Artina to perk up “Duel?… what duel?” she looked between Chara and Sans as Papyrus butted in.“After we brought you here, the kid wouldn’t stop worrying so I asked Sans to distract him while My friend checked you over.”

the shorter brother nodded enthusiastically “I have to say it was shocking to find out that squishy stuff is a skeleton!” Sans said mystified as he poked Chara’s side causing the kid to squeak from the sudden jab while Papyrus sat next to Artina while Chara shuffled the deck while Happi explained the rules to the taller Skeleton. “Okay Papyrus you’re the card czar.”

 

**Timeskip**

 

It was another week before Sans actually believed Artina was fully healed and well enough to go with Chara to Waterfall. it only took her picking the tween and short skeleton up and jumping on to the roof of the house, Chara seemed to have fun with that Sans and Papyrus? not so much…speaking of Papyrus the orange haired girl couldn’t help but notice him avoiding her every chance he got!

Sure they still shared a room, _[though now she had a sleeping bag so she didn’t use the bed_ ] but, she would take note on how he acted normal in front of Chara and Sans but ignore her until she left or if Artina was in a room he just walked into or ran into him in public the skeleton would turn heel and head another direction, needless to say it was pissing the freelancer off! Artina let out an annoyed huff both Chara and Sans looked at her warily as the skeleton led them to Waterfall.

“Arty? Is everything alright?”

“Yes, Chara everything’s _fine_ , why do you ask?

“Well, you’re chattering your teeth.”

“ _You’re point?_ ”

“You only do that when you’re stressed out.”

Artina paused is she really letting Papyrus get to her that much? She snorted so what if he was ignoring her? she barely knew the guy!…uh skeleton. **{“He ain’t worth your time, if you aren’t worth his!”}** she mentally noted before a ringtone brought both her and Chara attention to Sans who stared at his phone screen nervously.

“Hey Humans? I’m afraid you’ll have to continue without me.” he stated as the two humans nodded curiously “That was Alphyse just now, and she’s waiting for a status on you guys.” the short skeleton gulped “If you guys ever wanna get back to my house, talk to the river person.” Sans pointed to path that led to a dock before taking off down a tunnel then pausing when realizing he forgot to mention the river person can only speak in hands, he ran back but they were already gone, oh boy…

 

 

**\----------------------**

[Bed scene](http://t0vie.deviantart.com/art/Underswap-SITMWY-Artina-and-Papyrus-601449383?q=gallery%3AT0vie&qo=2)

Papyrus's [new hoodie ](http://t0vie.deviantart.com/art/Uderswap-SITHMWY-Papyrus-601482173)

 


	6. Muffet's dinner

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Underswap Au credited to Tumblr please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap:[Stuck in the middle with you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ukstws19D4)**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 6**

**=-=-=--=-=-=**

 

 

When Artina and Chara arrived to the waterfalls entrance they were greeted by Papyrus leaning casually against the bridges railing having a smoke “shouldn’t you be working?” Artina joked personally she didn’t really care; the orange haired girl was just as half-assed with her work effort as the next guy,

Papyrus didn’t even acknowledge her presence as he blew some smoke away and put his cigarette out before turning to Chara “Hey kid, heading to Undyne’s lab?” Artina glared at him while the tween just rolled his eyes and nodded deciding to give the skeleton the silent treatment for being an ass to his friend.

“Listen I need to ask you some things, mind heading over to Muffet’s with me?”

_{nod}_

“Still not talking to me?”

“Icy-pants please tell Papyrus I don’t trust people who don’t trust my friends.”

The Nice-cream vender went to repeat that only for Papyrus to shoot him a look “I think he gets the message.” the cat squeaked before running to his next location, the skeleton sighed before gesturing for the humans to follow him down a black tunnel when they exited they were back in Snowdin inside of Muffet’s diner.

“Ey, everybody!” the skeleton greeted all the patrons turned “Papy! How’s it going man?” a few others greeted in a similar fashion causing Artina wonder how is this jerk so damn popular? She was jolted out of thought by Chara tugging on her elbow and dragging her over to the counter where said spider lady smirked when she saw the taller human “Ah, well then you’re certainly looking better deary.” the orange haired girl nodded “thanks for re-dressing me by the way.” Muffet just waved her.

“Oh, don’t thank me, a girl’s body is her temple after all,”

“Heh, that a rare saying.”

“Oh?”

“Up topside it’s not very safe, and as most women well, those who don’t know how to look after themselves are kidnapped into slavery and are… used for unsavory things, any children resulted from that, are often orphaned, sold or discarded, we call em’ pack rats because they tend hitch rides with caravans or traders unfortunately they don’t survive long or grow up to be raiders,”

Artina stop talking when she noticed how quiet it got she looked around and noticed everyone watching and listening to her intently she sighed pinching the bridge of her _{“….crud, I’m sounding like my mother.”}_ “Don’t mind me guys just got off topic there, go back to your activities.”

a few of the monsters grumbled dejectedly as Papyrus stared at her curiously as Chara sat down in a booth only to yelp when something shocked him causing Artina arch a brow at him, “Whoa! Careful there some joker likes put joy buzzers on the cushions” The skeleton mused as Muffet came around the counter looking unimpressed,

“Gee, I wonder who?~” she said dryly handing the taller human a menu “I’ll have a donut-” “Make That three and bottle of honey.” Papyrus spoke up before snatching the menu and handing it back to Muffet who looked ready berate him for his rude behavior towards the taller girl whom seem to be bottling up her frustrations so she wouldn’t cause a scene,

the spider disappeared a few moments then came back with their orders and a cider causing the skeleton stare confused “I didn’t order this.” he said as the spider lady rolled her eyes “It’s for Artina, poor dear looks like she’s running on fumes.” she stated as Artina reached into her pocket Muffet stopped her “On the house just this once, dearie~” before skating away,

while Papyrus glanced at the older human in his peripheral, her eyes were dull and sunken, skin blotchy and she tense, he just though it was because of her injuries he was snapped out his thoughts by Chara slamming his hands on the table “You’ve been taking sleeping pills again!” he hissed pointing his finger at Artina accusingly the orange haired girl t’skd as the kid, as the skeleton watched them.

“you started having that nightmare again…”

“…I guess…”

“I don’t know what happened between you two, but you have talk to her…”

“Could we not do this right now, Honey bones what did you want?”

Papyrus arched an eye ridge at then remembered what he came here for “Oh? Right!” _{Oh so now you notice my existence…}_ Artina mentally hissed as the tall monster cleared his non existent throat “I wanted ask you if you’ve heard of a talking flower?” both humans looked at him confused “Yep/Nope.” the skeleton snorted though it seemed forced “Yeah, Figures you hadn’t seen a echo flower or a Flowy before…” Chara face scrunched up befuddled,

“Flowey? Sans told me about an Echo Flower but, What’s a Flowey?” Papyrus took a sip of his honey “It’s a group of Yellow flower monsters that live in a village near waterfall and the wishing room.” he looked at them boredly “it used to be the Temmie village, but then they all went feral and the Flowyies moved in…” Both humans seem to tense up at the mention of those feral cat monsters especially one in particular, Artina waved her hand at him.

“Say, Pap you wouldn’t happen to know anything about an evil genius Temmie plotting to;-” The skeleton cut the girl off by bursting out laughing as the humans awkwardly forced themselves to giggle along, Papyrus laughter died down as he wiped an orange tear from his eye “NyeHeheHe, evil plotting Temmie that’s a good one, kiddo!”

Artina eye twitched at the ’kiddo’ and wanted to scream I’m nineteen! At him but at the moment she and Chara were having “How the fuck did we get here?” crisis as the skeleton got up to leave “anyway good talking with you two, catch you later.” and with that Papyrus was gone and the humans just sat there unmoving before bursting into hysterical laughter.

“Hhahaha…we’re gonna die here aren't we?.”

“You’re damn straight we are.”

When Papyrus exited the diner away from the town and froze it was eerily quiet as he glanced around someone was watching him and it wasn’t Undyne’s cameras he heard something snap behind him causing the skeleton to jump and throw a bone attack only to hit nothing…

his brow ridges furrowed as he saw a scrap of yellow and blue fabric stuck to one of his bones, the tall monster picked it up examined it before shoving it into his pocket and continuing on his way unaware of the angry pair of eyes watching him from the shadows…

 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

[Title card](http://t0vie.deviantart.com/art/UnderSwap-sitmwy-group-photo-608113969)


	7. Chapter 7

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Underswap Au credited to Tumblr please support the official release.**   
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 7**

**=-=-=--=-=-=**

“okay million Js, but everyday for the rest of your life you are followed by a paparazzi.”

“Like a whole group or…”

“Just one guy with a camera and he takes pictures of everything you do,”

“So like a stalker, but he tries to sell the pictures everyday things like eating to washing my clothes; and tries to sell it to the news papers?”

Chara nods as Artina thinks the scenario over “Is there a chance I could knock him out or?” The tween shook his head “No, if you try to get rid of him another guy will take his place.” the tall girl snorted having the funniest mental image her of punching out a shutter bug and then this random dude crawls out of a trashcan taking pictures of her holding the first guy by his throat. “Can I lose them or hide?”

the kid shook his head “no, they will find you no matter what, even in the shower or…y’know.” the orange haired girl thought it over “a million Js for a bunch of creepy guys taking pictures of me every 24/7 for the rest of my life?… I wouldn’t do it.”

Chara nodded sucking his teeth “yeah, I figured I wouldn’t either.” the brown haired tween stated as they came up to a patch of tall grass as Chara went to ask another Million j scenario only for Artina to tackle him into the grass she put her finger to her lips as the two looked up and saw Sans and a short armored figure standing above them in the shadows.

“H-hey Al, Alphys! I-I’m here to give you that report, mwyeh…”

{… …?}

“Did-did I capture them? Um uh well n-no they were crafty very crafty! And…hm?”

{>>>>!?}

“Y-you gonna take their souls?! B-but you don’t have to hurt…I understand I’ll help in any way I can, G-good day!”

Sans threw a worried glance into grass before running home, leaving Alphys who glared down into the dark grass as if her very gaze would set it ablaze, before stomping off somewhere both humans let go of the breath neither realized they were holding that was too close “Wow!” Both Chara and Artina jumped from the sudden voice and whipped their head in the direction it came from and saw a red panda monster child bouncing up and down happily.

“Whoa, whoa so cool did you see the way Alphys looked at you guys?!” they looked at each other then back at the child “I’m Ione and I am soo jealous of you guys right now!” The panda happily introduced bouncing up and down “You really must be important to get her attention, C’mon lets go watch Alphys beat up bad guys!?” with that Ione ran off leaving the baffled humans to process everything that just happened.

“Geez, did I come off like that when we first met?”

“Nope, you were much more subtle then that, I mean considering.”

“(Blushes), I didn’t mean to, it was an accident!?”

“Hey at least you got to see something most little boys dare to dream about.~”

The tween sputtered as the older girl stood up and followed after the little panda monster with him not far behind,

**(Meanwhile)**

Undyne, Happi and Papyrus were watching the two humans on the large screen “Ooh~ juicy, now I wanna know how Lovely and Dimples met.~” the pink ghost mused as the fish lady shyly nodded along slurping some ramen noodles, their boney companion on the other hand was to focus on what had happened on his way over,

and what Artina had said about the Temmies his hand gripped onto the fabric he found earlier before his eyes looked up at the screen focusing on the tall girl and that weird tugging feeling in his chest returned. As Undyne noticed his odd fashion accessory “H-hey, Papyrus? Where’d did you get that straw-hat from?” the only response from him was a nod to the screen before walking out of the lab.

**[Back to our dynamic duo]**

The two humans had run into Ione again this time the little red panda girl opted to stay with them as they traveled through waterfall, taking a brief pause to admire the castle in the distance with the little star like twinkling around them. Before coming up to a high ledge blocking their path Ione suggested Chara climb on her shoulders or have Artina act like a ladder before the tween spoke up “Don’t sweat it, take a breath Arty got this.” said girl gave a lazy sigh before cracking her shoulders and neck.

  
“heh, figures, all aboard the A-Train!”

“Huh?”

“Get on my back.”

“Oh!”

The kids did as they were told Artina backed up a bit “You guys are holding on right?” the kids nodded before everything went blurry as the tall girl launched herself off the ground causing Ione to shriek as the older human bounced off the cave floor and walls before coming to a sliding halt and crouching down letting the giddy kids climb off of her back.

“That totally awesome!?” Ione cheered hopping up and down along with Chara “I know right?” while Artina scratched the back of her head before reading some of those tablets they found on the wall.

“OH!” both humans jolted from the sudden outburst “I dropped my phone, I go get it.” Artina blinked at the panda kid mild concerned “Need help back down?” Ione shook her head before surprising both humans when her tail curled into a spring and used it to hop down the cliff ledge like a pogo stick.

As Chara tilted his confused “Why didn’t she do that before?” causing the tall girl thing it over “Probably because she’s just a little girl she’s about 98cm 78 pounds?, and giving the size to weight ratio…” The kid gave her a _[is this gonna be on the test?]_ look “She’s too small and we’re way too heavy for her carry.” the brown haired tween went oh, before the two calmly went on their way.

**(One scary ass axe throwing armored lizard chase scene later.)**

The last thing Artina remembered was Alphys cornering the on a wooden ledge before everting went dark…

Artina flash back

**_Artina felt a searing run up her back as an explosion knocked her and her squad off the feet sending them falling to ground her shoulder was dislocated she noted as she up from ground yelling at her to move get out and away from…From, What?_ **

“Arty?….ARTY! Answer me are you alright?

…Godammit open your fucking eyes ARTINA!”

Teary Mint eyes snapped open as they met relieved worried maroon ones the tall girl rolled on to her side hyperventilating for what seemed like hours before throwing up she felt someone rubbing her back and trying to calm her down when she manage to catch her breath looked up and saw Happi and Chara looking a worriedly at her as an turtle monster kept cautiously patting her back “Easy there take it slow girly,”

the orange haired girl glance at Happi and Chara before flinching “you're alright your friends are too.” the turtle assures as he helped Artina up to her feet “Th-thank you…um” The turtle gave a slight chuckle “The names Gerson , youngster.”he pointed his cane at Happi who was texting someone on his phone.

“And you can thank your ghost friend here,” Artina looked at the ghost then back at Gerson “He found ya during your little daymare, and came looking for me, wasn’t too hard to find you,” he gave her a sad look “just had to follow the screaming.” It was then Artina felt how raw her throat and how hoarse her voice was, she glanced over at the kid who flinched away when he noticed her staring at him then she noticed the bruise on his cheek, had she?

“Crap…Charlie.” Artina croaked Chara stiffened when she suddenly pulled him into a hug “I’m sorry, scared ya didn’t I?” he nodded into her shirt before returning the hug, he mumbled something causing her hum “I didn’t quite hear that?” He looked up at her starting to cry “I miss my grandpa I wanna go home.~” he sniffled before hugging her again the leviathan frowned before crouch down to his level.

“Hey,hey no crying what is it I always tell ya, when you hitch a ride with me?”

“Shut the hell brat, I’m trying to fly this damn car…”

“…yeah that…and that one lie I always tell ya, when I want you to listen to me?”

“Everything is gonna be okay?”

Artina nodded before ruffling his hair Chara wiped his tears away “Lovely? I’d hate to break this up but Gerson has to go home and it’s getting late.” the ghost informed both he and Gerson looked around cautiously “he’s right missy, better get to where yer staying before the Temmies come out.” the turtle said wandering out of the dump but paused,

“Oh, come talk to me the next time you feel ‘antsy’ it is my job after all.” with that the psychiatrist turtle was gone and so was Happi, as Chara and Artina followed the map Sans gave them earlier to find the river person, Chara was the first one to spot him and walked up to the cloaked monster both seemed to have a tough time understanding each other,

Artina listen to the river person and realized he was speaking in dings or ’hands’ {Oh, boy…I hope I don’t accidentally ask him to marry me or something.} she thought before taking a breath. “Cneqba zr! ohg, pna lbh fcrnx va pvcure?” the cloaked monster froze before pulling his hood off and looked at her baffled as she stared right back another skeleton.

“...lrf,jurer ner lbh gjb urnqrq?”

“Fabjqva, vs vg'f abg n obgure.”

“Ab, obgure ng nyy qrne, ubc ba”

“Gunax lbh fb zhpu!”

“who taught you that?” Both Artina and Chara gasped when Papyrus had popped out of nowhere and was glaring at Artina suspiciously “my mother?” she said the skeleton gave her a look “she taught me and my little brother how speak in ciphers.” Papyrus seemed somewhat somber when she mentioned having a brother “…because my grandpa Nark could only speak in cipher.” the boat rocked sudden Chara to fall on Artina’s lap three passengers not noting the river person’s shell shocked face when she said the name Nark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciper decode 
> 
> [ Pardon me! but, can you speak in cipher?]  
> ...yes, where are you two headed?   
> Snowdin, if it's not a bother.  
> No, bother at all dear, hop on.]


	8. Chapter 8

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Underswap Au credited to Tumblr please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 8**

**=-=-=--=-=-=**

When their stop came up Papyrus was shocked when Gaster suddenly hugged Artina out of the causing the tall girl to flinch look at him and Chara for help as she was still coming down from her panic attack and her stability wasn’t exactly ‘all on the table’ at the moment, the girl had expected Chara to say something but both human were surprised when Papyrus spoke up _~~“Ehs t’nesod Ekil taht~~ Gaster…”_

the river person look at the other skeleton taken aback at the hostile tone and glare the younger monster was giving him, “ ~~ _Tel Og fo reh…woN._~~ ” the older skeleton slowly unwrapped his arms and backed away from the human girl, before looking back at Artina who calmed down when he let go of her, the river person or Gaster looked at with sheepishly.

  
_“Sbetvir zr! V jnf whfg...jnf lbhe tenaqsngure Anex Pvcure?”_

“how did… **lrf ur jnf, qvq lbh xabj uvz?** ”

_“Fb, ur fheivirq? gryy zr vf ur nyevtug? ubj qvq ur rfpncr pncgher?”_

**"V'z fbeel ohg ur cnffrq njnl, n praghel be fb orsber V jnf rira n gubhtug."**

Gaster looked at her sadly causing Artina to wince **"ohg,Zl zbgure uvf qnhtugre zvtug or noyr gb nafjre gung."** This caused the old skeleton to perk up at the mention of his old friend’s child, **“gubhtu fur jnf whfg n yvggyr tvey jura ur qvrq, fb fur zvtug abg”** Gaster cut her off _“Vg'f svar V jnag gb zrrg ure, naq gryy ure nobhg uvz, gunax lbh.”_

this caused the tall girl to blush and stutter at the older monster who threw his hood back on and climbed back on his boat “n-no pro-problem…” she wasn’t used to people she barely knew touching her much less thanking her, “what did he ask you out or something?” Chara voice snapped out her flustered state “no he just wanted to ask about my grandfather.” she said simply then turned to look at him then Papyrus who was staring at her oddly “can I have my hat back?” the orange haired girl asked noticing the straw hat hanging on the tall skeleton’s neck instead of complying or saying no,

Papyrus narrowed his eyes at her scoffed and headed to his house that was until an energy axe came flying outta the water nearly hitting the tall skeleton only for Artina to throw a ball of lightning at it sending it flying into a rock, Papyrus’s right eye erupted in a blazing orange and dark blue forming a blue bone cage around Artina thinking she just tried to attack him **“Fucking knew you couldn’t be trusted!”** he hissed not noticing Alphys struggling to climb out of the river  
“Papy! Wait!?” Sans shouted as he came running from snowdin waving his arms before he jumped in front of Artina’s cage.

“don’t hurt her!”

“Don’t hurt _her?!_ She just attacked me!”

“No she didn’t! Arty was protecting you!”

“From what?”

“Alphys…”

Sans said pointing at a trail of melted snow that led to an energy axe that was wedged into a tree giving off electric sparks from Artina’s static before fading away Papyrus’s eyes widened before snapping his fingers in a flash the cage was gone and the taller skeleton silently walked back into town,  
both his brother and two humans sighed in relief before a thud got their attention three head’s whipped around to see Alphys passed out in the snow Sans let out a shriek before running up to his friend, both Artina and Chara went to help get her out of her armor and notice she wasn’t moving.

“Oh, crap is she?” Chara asked thinking the scary lady was dead, Artina shook her head “No, she would’ve turned to dust she’s just sleeping.” Sans and the Tween looked at her curious and relieved “I used to have a pet gecko, and when ever it got cold he would hibernate”

She explained taking off her jacket and draping it over the royal guard “I take it she lives in Hotland? just get her back home and she should be fine.” The tall girl said helping Sans and Chara put Alphys on the boat, Sans stayed with the royal guard while the human’s went back to his home.

When they got there it was oddly quiet, Papyrus must be at Muffett’s they thought before settling down on the couch staring blankly at the television static before Artina spoke up “so, how’s your cheek?” she said glancing at the bruise on the tweens face “It’s fine…I should’ve seen it coming I mean with you having ptsd and all...”

the orange haired girl sighed before looking at the kid and noticed something on his forehead “did you hit head?” she asked noticing a small cut over his brow the brown haired kid frowned taking out his Omni phone and using his camera “Huh, I didn’t even notice.”

the tween hissed when Artina poked at it a bit before pulling his bangs up; the kid felt his face heat up a little as his “mentor” examined his face “Ya think Sans would mind if we use some of his candy?” Chara asked trying to get his mind on something else “We don’t need to waste their stuff on tiny things like this, we could use Esprit on it.” Artina said as Papyrus came through the front door the kid saw him but his friend didn’t the skeleton froze seeing them on the couch as Chara frowned as Artina put her hands on both his cheeks.

“I don’t know how to use Esprit.”

“You’re a leviathan, kid it’s about time you learned about it.”

“O-okay, what do I do? I mean will it hurt…”

“Not if you know what you’re doing, now just relax and focus on my voice”

Artina closed her eyes Chara did the same they were silent for a few moments as their breathing synched up Papyrus eyes widened when saw a bright light blue aura surrounded Artina “Now, focus on your heartbeat and the frequency of your soul” the tween slowly nodded as white aura surrounded his body Artina opened her eyes a smirked when the cut and bruise healed,

“Okay Charlie deep breath now, open your eyes.” Chara’s maroon eyes slowly opened as Artina’s aura died down he looked down at his hands as his aura began to fade too, “whoa, awesome…” he said checking his reflection as Artina leaned back on the couch “how do ya feel?” her mint eyes held spark of mirth as watched the kid’s reaction not noticing the skeleton standing behind her “kinda tired, and tingly like a huge burst of energy went through me.”

the tall girl snickered “Well, that’s no surprise;” she crossed her legs “You have a lot of Esprit and with time and proper guidance you’ll figure it out.” she mused as Chara yawned and went upstairs to Sans room to sleep while Artina let out a whistle “That kid’s going places, hopefully after this it won’t be with me…” she sighed tiredly.

“ouch, does he know you talk about him like that?” the croaky voice of Papyrus caused the orange haired girl to yelp as she whipped her head around to meet his gaze she frowned giving him a scrutinizing look “Yes as a matter a fact he does.” she hissed causing the skeleton glare at her before taking a seat at the far end of the couch

“Geez, what’s your problem?” he huffed that’s it that’s the crack that broke the dam they aren’t in public and the kid is asleep. “ _My_ problem? _What’s **my** **problem?!**_ ” The tall girl shouted causing Papyrus to recoil at the bite in her voice as as her mint eyes ignited in a fury that could stop Alphys in her track and send her running.

“What’s **your** fucking problem?!”

“Don’t talk to m-”

“No, you shut up and sit back down! I am sick of this attitude of yours I’ve done nothing but be friendly to you hell, I protected your brother and just saved your skinless ass not even an hour ago, and the thanks I get is you being a self entitled dick!? Why the hell do you hate me so much!”

“…..”

Papyrus just stared at his feet as Artina hissed before throwing her boots on and stomped out of the house just as Sans walked in then looked at his older brother upset “Papy, what did you?” the shorter skeleton demanded as his taller sibling buried his face into his hands. It was at this moment Papyrus knew… he screwed up big time.

**Meanwhile**

“…jerk,…look at me I’m Papyrus…Like smoking and drinking honey. Mimimi~”

…

“I gonna treat an emotionally crippled woman like dirt, without knowing anything about her first!”

Artina stopped walking and stood in the snowy forest “…my chest hurts.” she sniffled at first she thought it was from the cold before realizing she was crying she blinked feeling the wetness on her cheeks freeze from the icy wind blowing around her, “Where am I?” the tall girl mumbled wrapped her arms around herself;  
she was just so angry she forgot she’d given Alphys her coat, Artina shuddered as she trekked through the icy forest eventually sitting on a rock and curling up into a shivering ball. Hopefully someone will find her as she made a ball lightning circle around her just incase Bob and his pack showed up for revenge.

It was probably a good thing Artina used those lightning balls because for the last half hour Papyrus had been looking for her, he about to give up and trying to think about what to tell his brother and the kid, who had both put in their 5g on his behavior towards her from day one, and they were right he didn’t even give her the benefit of the doubt and get to know Artina, he just assumed the worst outta of her, because of her powers, The skeleton growled when another thing came to mind.

Happi trying to push Artina into meeting his tin plated sleazy fuck-boy cous-!…Papyrus tripped and landed in a snowdrift he gasped pulling his face outta the snow before pulling himself off the ground that weird bubbly feeling came back with a vengeance at the though of NTT taking his….she wasn’t his either,  
the Skeleton shook his head before looking around and his eyes widened when he saw something sparking in the distance ran over to where he saw the lights and found Artina curled up in ball with those sparky ball things she used to deflect Alphys axe.

Papyrus slowly walked up to her only for the orange haired girl to flinch and fire a warning shot at him, should’ve figured he wasn’t exactly his favorite person right now either… “st-stay b-b-ack…” the human stuttered as the skeleton put his hands up.

“Hey just _chill_ out.” The monster cringed when he realized he unintentionally made a funny, Artina’s eyes were getting duller her aim was sloppier as he got closer Papyrus saw her HP was getting lower by the second causing him to panic when noticed the small cracks peppering her soul.

Taking a risk Papyrus suddenly rushed her tackling her off the rock a using one of his shortcuts back to his room. the skeleton took breath before looking down at the unconscious human underneath him, he sighed in relief her HP stopped dropping however there was still the fact that she was way too cold, Papyrus was snapped out of his by a knock on his door Papyrus carefully put Artina into her sleeping bag before answering the door Sans rushed in “Did you find her!? I heard a noise and…” the shorter froze when he saw an unconscious Artina he rushed over to her and dropped to his Knees and checking her temperature.

“She’s freezing! Are you just gonna leave her in those wet clothes?!”

“I was gonna get Muffet-wait what are… Sans what are you doing!?”

“I’m not doing anything lewd, I’m just checking her size…”

“…I’ll do that just, grab the clean laundry basket”

The shorter brother nodded hurrying downstairs, Papyrus felt his face heat up as grabbed the back of Artina’s shirt checking her tag she was pretty slim but tall almost the same height as him well he had a good 10 inches on the human, but still his clothes might fit her better, checking around his dresser he found an old hoodie he hasn’t worn in a while;

he went back to the unconscious human just as Sans walked in with the laundry basket checking through it the brothers found a pair of sweatpants that could fit her and an undershirt, after some debate Papyrus sent Sans to bed, and Pap himself would change Artina’s clothes knowing his face must be glowing a florescent orange, the tall skeleton removed Artina’s boots and socks then tried to take her pants off;

which was pretty hard to do without looking, after getting her bottom half redressed,  
Papyrus moved on to her shirt and felt his soul sink into his feet when he saw the scar adorning the center of her chest, now he knew why Muffet looked so damn shaken after changing Artina’s clothes, when he first brought the human to her he phalanges trailed the length of the damaged patches of flesh,

before shaking his head and went to turn her over only to find another scar possibly to point of entry from who or whatever had done this…“was this what the kid was talking about?” Papyrus frowned before pulling the undershirt and hoodie on her, after Artina was dressed Papyrus let out a breath of relief now that was over with however she was still too cold to be sleeping on the floor looking at his bed then at the human, a little idea came to him as he lifted the sleeping bag clad human off the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cipher decode 
> 
> Forgive me! I was just...was your grandfather Nark Cipher?
> 
> yes he was, did you know him?
> 
> So, he survived? tell me is he alright? how did he escape capture?
> 
> "I'm sorry but he passed away, a century or so before I was even a thought."
> 
> "but,My mother his daughter might be able to answer that."
> 
> though she was just a little girl when he died, so she might not
> 
> It's fine I want to meet her, and tell her about him, thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Underswap Au credited to Tumblr please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 9**

**=-=-=--=-=-=**

 

 **{‘Why’s it so hot?}** Artina groaned her head hurt it was like she fell on that bed of flowers all over again her eyes opened slowly adjusting to darkness, she felt something wrapped firmly around her shoulders and another weight on her another blanket? that’s when she noticed the odd humming noise and the familiar smell of cigarettes and honey choked her senses,

causing her to see Papyrus was holding her to close to him had her head was resting against his ribs while he had his chin resting on her head almost fully awake she tried to pull away only for the skeleton to grumble and tighten his hold on the tall girl.

[“he’s just bones how the hell can he be this strong?!”]  
then the bigger question came to Artina why was she here and who brought her back? It couldn’t have been this prick, her mint eyes trailed up the sleeping skeleton suspiciously but at the moment the heat and her headache were still making her drossy.

she felt her breathing slow down and dozed off again when Artina woke up again she was alone she stood up tiredly and went to rub her eyes but froze when she saw dark brown sleeve and realized she was wearing a large orange and brown hoodie and pair of sweat pants? That certainly belong to her she went to get out of bed the tall girl immediately regretted that her joints and muscle were killing her and she felt grimy from sleeping under all the heavy layers that were covering her.

The tall girl pushed the sleeping bag and blankets off her and swung legs off the bed and pushed herself up to her feet with a groan Artina stretched; her tired joints feeling her shoulders and back pop and sighed before walking out the she noticed the chest Sans had lent her to keep her stuff in was gone, “what the?” she paused when she heard some familiar music playing from downstairs causing her walk out of Papyrus’s bedroom,

and silently watch the scene below her in the living room, Sans Happi and Chara were watching animated horror movie she and her friend Scotty made, they were watching the part were the female lead was hiding in a wardrobe from a monster; that was trying to help get her back home when a clawed hand grab her shoulder and dark raspy voice says “Having bad day sweetheart?…” the female character jumps out of the closet just as Artina accidentally knocked an empty honey bottle causing the three on the couch to scream and the tall girl stumble back in shock the four of them stared at each other,

just as Papyrus burst through the front door looking around for a threat but found none before locking his eyes on the TV and seeing the movie he seemed pretty interested in it (Hey it’s something other then static and NTTtv)

but turned his back up to the taller human who looked confused and annoyed as she noticed the items on the coffee table “were you going through my stuff?” she croaked before clearing her throat as trio on the couch point Papyrus “don’t look at us Papyrus told us to do it.” the skeleton looked a them taken aback “I said wash her clothes not whatev…”

he turned the human who was giving him suspicious look which he deserved “we did, she only had like three shirts, pair a pants really tiny shorts and lacy band thingies” Sans and Happi said oblivious what they saw while Artina blanched as Chara slowly sank deeper into the couch he knows what they were.

“I think the lacy things were headbands or something”

“what about the ones with the two holes in them?”

“Another kind of shorts maybe?”

“Then how come she never wears them?”

“Happi? Sans?~” Both of them stopped talking and looked at Artina who looked like she giving off static sparks as she glare at them “Could you two please stop talking about my underwear?~” she hissed causing the skeleton and ghost to stare at her blankly “Yes, ma’am.” they squeaked before the girl turned to Papyrus who took a seat next to his brother, as she descended the stairs and started checking through her stuff making sure everything put back in order her brows furrowed when found a pair of her underwear missing,

till she heard Pap hum in confusion when the mint eyed girl turned around she nearly choked on her own spit seeing him holding a familiar black pair of panties with a orange skull and with heart eyes in the front of them he stared at them perplexed “gimme that!?” the tall girl ripped them out of his hands her cheeks were bright red as she stuffed them into the chest while three monsters looked at her not sure what the deal was,

until Artina started folding her socks then the three of them looked away like she was showing them something scandalizing, causing her and Chara to look at them oddly. “I’ll just finish this later,…or never give or take.” she mumbled the last bit Sans disapproving shot her a disapproving look as the taller human kept sorting her things.

“Say, how did I get back here?” Papyrus tensed up a bit as Chara opened his big mouth “Don’t you remember Papyrus went looking for you-” “Bull crap!” Artina snorted not seeing how the taller skeleton winced as Sans jumped in “No, he seriously did, I don’t know if it was something you said.” the smaller skeleton looked at his brother in a scolding manner “Or him finally realizing not to _judge_ before all the facts are in…” the blue eyed skeleton eyed his taller half down waiting for him to say something along with Happi and Chara.

Papyrus awkwardly shifted before mumbling something under his breath that sounded vaguely like an apology before Sans could even ask what he was sorry for the taller skeleton handed Artina a piece of burnt fabric that vaguely reminded the mint eyed girl of her jacket “Alphys tried to wash it for you…”  
Artina and the others gawked him this jerk! he wasn’t apologizing to her he was apologizing for Alphys for destroying her coat! the tall girl growled before taking a deep breath before looking at Sans “Hey Sans sorry ask but do you have a shower I can use?” the short skeleton looked her like she asked what his favorite vegetable was,

“It’s like a small tiled box with knobs and nozzle” his eyes shined realization “Oh you mean the storage closet? The orange girls brows furrowed at him as he led up the stairs and carefully removed the bone picture to reveal a door painted the same color as their hallway with a clear plastic knob, he opened to show her a dusty room with a sink and a shower with a bunch of boxes stacked inside.

(well they are skeletons,) she mentally reasoned “faire enough.” Artina shrugged and helped Sans clean out the out the room when a certain little boy tried to sneak away “and where do ya think you’re going Charlie?” three monsters were impressed she didn’t even turn around.

“damn it how you always do that?”

“been in stealth business longer than you kid, I can you hear tip toeing around Pawn & Hire [1] when you think I’m napping.”

“I’m not taking a shower…”

“Chara you’re 12 not 2 besides how do you expect to get a girlfriend or boyfriend not really sure what team ya swing for, but anyway you not get anything smelling like bad meat or good cheese!”

The boy tilted his head muddled “But, why would I need those when I’ve got you?” he asked innocently ignorant to what the older girl was getting at Artina gawked him before shaking her head “No, no,no, that ain't ever gonna happen kid, you’re like a nephew to me.” the tween seemed more confused before something clicked “Ew no I wouldn't date an old lady like you, but I’m still not taking one.” Chara said, “I’m seven years older than you!” the tall girl screeched as the tween went to escape.

only for blue bones to block the front door trapping him inside “Yeah, you don’t have much a choice kid,” the raspy voice of Papyrus said from the couch “I’m pretty sure she said you gonna have a Bath time.” this caused Artina to look at the taller skeleton like he grown three heads why the hell was he helping her? “there! All clean,!” Sans said having put the last under the kitchen sink..

As Artina pulled a towel and three bottles out of her backpack which seem to upset Chara more “Honey peach? I’m gonna smell like a girl!” he whined causing the mint eyed girl to huff “First of this is my body wash, second of all I did you a favor.” she handed him the third bottle [Scooter D’s sport body wash wintergreen crush] on the label the tween flushed then clamed up “Okay I’ll be upstairs no peeking in.” after ten minutes Artina came out redressed in her jeans and a T-shirt she practically threw Chara into the washroom when he refused go in.

While she was waiting for the kid to finish up Artina sat against the couch drying her hair while watching the TV instead of the movie it or static the was a logo saying NTT special announcement before going blank and blue line appeared on screen.

“Good evening underground, this is everyone’s favorite rad dude with the sick attitude NTT! With very special announcement!”

“Um, is that who Happi keeps talking about?”

“It has come to my Attention that two count em’ two humans have arrived in our humble little community, And The radical NTT is totally calling them out yo! I challenge you uncool meat bags to a radical match to death, not backing out or I’ll get you myself! Peace.”

“What the hell?”

Artina gawked at the screen not sure what to do while Papyrus glared at the TV while petting his dog that had hopped on his lap during the announcement, not noticing the orange haired girl trying to get his attention he finally looked over to when she snapped her fingers in front of him caused the skeleton look at her  
“What?” he snapped the tall girl distanced herself a bit causing him to backtrack “I just wanted to know where that NTV was,” this Papyrus to frown “Hotland.” said bluntly “But to get there, you need to Visit Undyne.” he said boredly his eyes unconsciously finding their way to her chest his mind still reeling over that scar and wondering how did she get it, Artina just hummed as Chara thankfully cleaned and dressed came out of the shower. “Get your shoes on boy we’re going for a walk.”

  
**Time skip**

Artina walked behind Sans and Papyrus with Chara in tow the tween was hanging off her arm like his life depended on it, they were on their way to Gaster to help get back to Waterfall the ferry man was very happy to see them again Artina in particular the older skeleton asked something to her in Cipher the Orange haired girl nodded and reached into her pants pocket “What did he say?“ Chara asked  
“He wants to see a photo of my mom” she stated and pulled out a picture . And showed to the three skeletons who pointed something out “ Huh? Oh sorry” Artina apologized realizing her thumb was covering her mom’s face as Gaster asked something else “Her name is Zaalia, there’s no dad picture my brother and I were adopted.”

she explained then looked over at Sans who was oddly quiet and noticed he was staring at her mother with this look of mystification and precognition; the stars that usually shone in his were gone replaced by dull baby blue as kept his stunned gaze fixated on the albino woman in the photograph, Artina suddenly retracted the photo from his line of sight as he watched her stash the photo back in her pocket

“Bro? are you okay?” Papyrus asked concerned this snapped Sans out of his trance “Huh? O-oh, fine just fine…” he said a little out of it then smiled sheepishly “I’m Gonna text Alphys tell her to meet us at Merchant Dummies shop.” said taking his phone out needless to say Sans was silent the entire ferry ride much to his brother and friends concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Pawn & Hire is a... "shop/bar" of sorts that Artina runs it basically sells people not a brothel or prostitution thing, basically if Traders or civilians have a problem they want gone, they go to Artina's shop and hire out one of the freelancers or mercenaries, who are listed in an index with their time and price; if the customer doesn't have the money to pay then they can pawn off something of equal value, until said debt is paid.


	10. Chapter 10

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Underswap Au credited to Tumblr please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 10**

**=-=-=--=-=-=**

As the two Skeletons and humans stepped off the ferry Papyrus suddenly grabbed her wrist then called out to his brother and Chara “hey do you two mind going on ahead? I have to talk with Artina for a while.” Sans and Chara nodded and disappeared down the tunnel while the tall skeleton led her in the opposite direction she blinked and paused for second feeling dizzy before looking up and seeing the twinkling stones from the wishing room.

“this is the only spot I know Undyne isn’t watching.” Papyrus stated the tall girl stared at him warily why’d he bring her here for? “I’m sorry.” he said bluntly causing Artina to blink she open her mouth the skeleton stopped her,

“I’m sorry I for being a jackass not trusting you and ignoring you, I should have just stuck with what my soul’s been telling me, instead of my stupid paranoia.” Papyrus held his hand out to her Artina looked at it then at him unsure if this was trick,

“You protected Sans even though you barely knew him, spared Alphys knowing she could’ve killed you, hell you’re even keeping that kid in line.” he frowned “you even saved my life and instead thank-you I try to kill you, I under-” he cut off by Artina “If your trying say let’s start over and put this behind us you’re barking up the tree.”

she stated he frowned putting hand down “But.” Papyrus looked at her curiously “If it means getting Chara back to his grandfather, I am willing to let bygones be bygones.” He held out his hand and she did too not noticing the little smirk on the skeleton’s face, when the orange haired girl check for a some kind of prank objects. Before shaking.

“What? think I rigged my hand?”

“Can never be too careful these days, sometimes it’s not just pranksters, most people are likely to kill you then befriend you.”

“Yeah, I probably should’ve got around to asking but what’s happened to the surface?”

“Oh, boy let’s just say what’s going on down here, is small potatoes compared with what’s happening up there.”

Artina put her hand on her chest “I know first hand on what it does to you.” she said drifting off a bit Papyrus opened mouth his but no words came out, what was he supposed to say? _“Hey I saw that scar when I changed your clothes the other night what’s that about?”_ he was snapped out of his thoughts by the human calling his name “huh, sorry what were you saying?” the tall girl’s mint eyes scanned his face curiously hopefully he didn’t say that out loud “I said about twenty years ago a Meteor hit sending the surface back into the dark ages.”

he waited for her to continue “the climate shifted drastically causing a super storm that wiped out 60% of the population you might have felt it actually remember any tremors or earthquakes?” Papyrus sockets widened when he recalled a huge earthquake ripping through the underground!

everyone was sure the ceiling was gonna collapse then everything went calm and back to normal, he looked at her curiously she was standing in the ‘at attention’ stance that he recognized from his time as royal guard arms fixed eyes up front no facial emotion she was definitely was soldier at some point.

“Then of course there are the followers of Kwell.”

“The what?”

“We’re not really sure who or what they are, Mom told me about an old legend from before the war that there were eight mages not seven. the eighth was a dark mage his soul was contaminated stagnant with magic that brought death and misfortune, anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in his web were turned into husks or chimera; which he used as an army to swarm villages and kingdoms, his sole goal was to watch everything burn, so the monsters and humans worked to together and sealed his soul and spirit into a mystic crystal and hid it away.”

“I sense an ‘until now’ coming.”

Artina nodded and sighed “twenty years ago and six months before the meteor my brother’s parents were archeologists, they were researching the monster human war, they found Kwell’s burial site by accident and brought the box it was sealed in back home with them, they called my mother and asked her what the symbols on the ruins and box meant, She told them for their sakes to return the box and forget about it ” The tall girl let out a dry laugh.

“But Eleanor my brother’s bio mom couldn’t contain her curiosity she opened it and the crystal attached itself to her chest absorbed her soul took control of her body,” the skeleton swallowed a lump that formed in his non-existent throat. “And her mate?”

Artina looked him up and down not sure what say “when her husband heard her screams he went to help but Kwell tricked and killed him,” The orange haired girl winced as she called the rest of the story “my mother woke up to the commotion and found Kwell standing over her bed they decided not to kill her because her unborn child had yet to know fear and disappeared into night.”

she finished her story as Papyrus let it sink then realized something “wait if both your brother’s parents are gone how…” the tall girl seem to catch on “tell ya later, for now the others are probably wondering where we are.” the tall skeleton nodded then led Artina down a tunnel and found them selves just outside the dummy merchant shop just as Sans, Alphys and Chara came out with a familiar red panda monster “ah, hello again Ione.” Artina greeted causing the little girl to perk up when she saw the taller human “Miss Tina!” she used her tail to bounce over to the tall girl who caught the monster child in her arms “She really seems to like you.” Sans pointed out surprised to see the child so affectionate to someone other then Alphys.

who was silently observing the humans still a little at odds whether she should trust them or not “Yeah kids love me, because I so lively and colorful” Artina deadpanned causing everyone minus the kids to look at her dumbfounded while the tall girl set the Ione down and gave her a pat on the head.

Before she noticed Alphys watching her Artina arch a brow at the head guard “Well now yer certainly looking better, that’s good.” she said a sliver of reassurance slipping in her inexpressive voice throwing Alphys way off “y-yeah I guess s-sorry about your jacket.” she stuttered Papyrus rolled his eyes at this it obvious was the yellow lizard was testing the tall girl’s feelings and see if she’d react violently so far she hasn’t shown any sort of hostility towards monster…well except for him but that was his own fault for not trusting her “It’s fine.” the orange haired girl shrugged.

“when I collapsed I thought…you were gonna…”

“Let’s makes something clear here, I don’t fight people who can’t fight back.”

“…”

“Only cowards kick someone when they’re down, remember that.”

Suddenly three short figures tackled Artina two hugged her legs and one more hung off her arm she looked and saw Sans, Chara and Ione, hanging off her while Alphys was giving her this star struck look “So, cool!” they all said in synch needless to say the tall girl was a little weirded out by that one fan is enough having whole club, now that’s her second worst nightmare come to life! It got even weirder when Papyrus suddenly hopped on her back his only answer to this was “I felt left out…”

suddenly Chara and Sans let go of her legs, caught off guard by this and the surprisingly heavy skeleton on her back caused Artina to fall over she shut her eyes expecting Papyrus to bail only to get caught off guard again when he shifted so he absorbed most of the impact “damn, sorry I shouldn't have jumped on your back,” He lifted them both off the ground somewhat alarmed “Are you alright? Does your back hurt?” that caused Artina to look a him muddled “no it’s fine, why?” the tall skeleton went silent for a second, before coming up with something

“It’s just, your bones are smaller and very different from me and Sans’s” He coughed scratching the back of his skull “so I figured they’d be more fragile?” Papyrus explained hoping she’d buy that however it was true he noted as Artina observed him, he pulled his hoodie sleeve up to show her his ulna and humerus “ _So that explains it,_ geez you weren't kidding.” the mint eyed girl gently took his arm in her hands to examined it.

The abnormally large bone arm was almost like a regular forearm if he were human you’d think he was soldier or MMA, something that involved lots of strength and muscle…or in Papyrus’s case magic and marrow? She gently traced a small healed crack along his ulna.Causing an odd feeling to settle in Papyrus’s chest his soul felt lighter as he felt her finger over his bare bone it caused a slight pulse of magic to jolt down his spine and through his arm causing Artina to arch a brow at him.

“…Did you just flex?”

“Flex?”

“it’s this thing guys do, when they trying to show off to a girl.”

He snorted “I’m not showing off to you.” the tall rolled her eyes “I never said you were.” both of them glared at each other till someone cleared their throat, causing them to yell “what?!“ Papyrus and Artina looked up to see Gerson standing a foot away from them “hate spoil yer flirting, but I’d like to get passed ya so I can shop.” the skeleton turned orange he retracted his arm and readjusted his sleeve,

while the human blushed the wall suddenly seemed more interesting as both stepped away from each other then noticed their friends were gone “Yer friends snuck away while yer were flirting.” the turtle teased causing the two to yell “We weren’t flirting!?” before running off to look for their friends leaving the old man to cackle at them “Young love reminds me of my younger years.” Gerson mused the dummy nodding along then looked at the turtle “so are you gonna buy anything or what?”

**Meanwhile**

Undyne watched the security monitor with hearts and flowers floating around her as she watched her new ship bicker and tease each other through the cameras, the fish monster spun her chair in a circle while happily squealing “Honey Peach is a go!” throwing her arms in the air only to slowly stop when NTT appeared in the doorway; oddly quiet as he observed the former captain of the royal guard getting all cozy with the taller human, the scientist could see the gears turning as bubble of dread formed in her belly.

“Well this certainly giving me some ideas.” the robot mused causing his creator to stare at him warily “w-What k-kind of Id Ideas?” she stuttered as the DJ bot waved her off “Nothing for you worry about Doc,” NTT turn to leave “now if you excuse me, I’ve got a date!~” before the stunned Undyne could ask who the robot was seeing her doorbell rang signaling her friend arrival.


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Underswap Au credited to Tumblr please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 11**

Artina and Papyrus were on the way to Undyne’s when the tall girl froze this weird feeling of being watched suddenly creeped up her back. causing the hair on her arms and neck to stand up as her eyes scanned the area, she wasn’t the only one to notice it either, as Papyrus’s eye erupted in a swirl of orange and dark blue he looked at her nodded back towards the entrance before they could even took a step back; a bang followed by a blinding light and smoke to fill the tunnel.   
  
when the smoke cleared and the skeleton’s eyes readjusted to the dimly lit tunnel he found himself up against to wall and, Artina was missing the evidence to go on was a RadBurger wrapper and pink glitter, Papyrus’s felt his anger ignite he gritted his teeth before teleporting to Undyne’s lab. narrowly missing being jumped by Bob who slammed his paw into the ground, before disappearing into the shadows, [1]  
  
**Meanwhile with Artina  
**  
Mint eyes slowly opened adjusting to the dimly lit room with a moan she sat up blanket falling off her body, and shuttered when a cool breeze blew gently across her bare chest…BARE CHEST!? “What the fuck!” Artina cussed and covered herself with the blanket finally took in her whole surroundings, the was not was not the skeleton brother’s House, and this sure as hell wasn’t Pap’s bed or her sleeping bag, it…looked like a hotel room? She glanced at the end table next to the bed NTT Radsort? Okay.    
  
After some debate whether she should find some clothes and escape or wait for someone to find her, the tall girl went with the first option and checked under the covers, good. her underwear was still on at least they didn’t do anything to her…yet,  
  
Artina bit the inside of her cheek as she climbed out of the bed and looked around the room.   
she found a very revealing outfit in the closet for her apparently “I am not wearing some clothes a stranger left me” she hissed and found the hoodie Papyrus lent her in the trash she grabbed it and hugged it to her body when the radio choked to life.  
  
 “Yo, was up girly? Finally awake good.”  
  
“Blooky I presume?”  
  
“Who…who the hell told you that name?”  
  
“A little pink ghost told me.”  
  
There was a bang in the other room, just as Artina pulled the large hoodie over her body, looks like her host was here she mentally jeered, before opening the door to see a very human looking white haired robot dressed like a B-boy his blue eyes held rage and accusation as he locked eyes with her “What did you do him?!” ’Blooky’ demanded as the orange haired girl looked at him perplex   
  
“What did I do to who?” she inquired as the robot’s magic began to crackle “Don’t be coy what did you do to Happi!?” he snarled causing Artina to back up a bit “I swear if you hurt him I’ll-” “He ain’t hurt or dead,” Artina cut him off he seemed skeptical at this as the human continued “if you pulled your head outta you metal ass for five minutes to visit him you know that.” Apparently that hit a nerve in the robot because the next thing she knew, Artina was pinned to the floor being choked by NTT who was glaring down at her with jealousy in his eyes.  
  
 “Shut up! What the hell do you even know?!” he growled increasing the pressure on her neck Artina gasped before grabbing his arm; sending a shockwave through it causing the metal limb to overload and explode briefly stunning the robot who howled in pain and jumped away from the human, Artina who took a big breath and broke out into a coughing fit.  
  
**Meanwhile with the skeleton crew**  
  
Alphys, Sans and Undyne nearly fell to their knees, when the felt the pressure of Papyrus’s magic approaching the lab at a break neck pace, it didn’t take an expert to tell he was pissed right the f*ck off! They all held their breaths and cautiously peeked over their shoulders at the enraged skeleton “Where is that walking trash can…”  
he hissed Undyne blinked and saw that Sans and Alphys had disappeared “He’s fighting C-Chara.” was all she said before Papyrus calmly walked over to her keyboard and typed in the kid’s location, and saw him going up against a familiar tripod robot, buy something was off,   
  
after a short examination the skeleton blip over to where the fight was and shocked the viewers and Chara when he slammed “NTT” into a wall and shot a bone through it’s screen before yanking it out “Hello Oz.~“ the skeleton angrily greeted a shivering Flowey sitting in a pot piloting the diversion bot.   
  
(Pay no attention to the flower behind the screen!)  
  
the flower monster’s little leaves were wrapped around a tiny steering wheel; he looked up at the larger monster who looked like he wasn’t in a humorous mood today with a shuddering breath Oz opened his mouth “um…bye!”   
  
he tried to runaway only to remember Papyrus’s magic was keep him immobile “Where’s the real NTT? And you better answer,” He called one of his blasters out “Or else I’m having yellow flower tea tonight.” Chara and Oz both gawked at the skeleton’s threat he wasn’t bluffing.  
  
“Nappstaton took her to his penthouse at the Radsort!”  
  
“You better telling the truth or I’ll be back.”  
  
“I swear, I amz plez dun’t kill meh!(2)”  
  
“Get outta my sight! [looks at Chara] and you, go back to the lab and don’t leave until my brother or myself says so.”  
  
Chara just nodded before running like he’s never ran before  as Papyrus teleported to the Radsort and paused when Happi called him in a panic, his first though was it about that stunt he pulled on TV just now.  he answered as he ran through the movie theater  
“Hey Happi sorry for that I-” The pink ghost cut him off as he entered the fire stairwell “Papy?! Is Lovely with you?!” he asked “No actually, you cousin has her at the moment” the skeleton gritted out he heard the ghost gasp in horror “He just sent a photo of her in his bed.”   
  
Papyrus halted he felt a block of ice form in his soul as his mind started reeling over that piece of scrap might've done to Artina, “Papy?” he snapped out of his stupor “I’m here.” Happi let out a shudder as he read a text that Blooky sent “He said getting us all out of here, and getting revenge on you for me?” the skeleton tsk’d when he heard this, figures leave it to Foil-boy to misread the atmosphere. “he probably talking about when we used date.” Papyrus heard Happi snort on the other end,  
  
 “That’s stupid, besides _I_ broke up with you!”  
  
“Yeah, but does your cousin know that?”  
  
“Well, I didn’t actually tell him, I asked Undyne to tell him,”  
  
“While she was watching anime.”  
  
Papyrus put his phone away and exiting to the third floor, and march towards the elevator this was the only one that worked properly in this damn building! Just you wait NTT bad times are coming for ya….   
  
While this was going on Artina sat up against the wall of the hotel room rubbing her bruised neck; taking deep breaths she looked over at ’Blooky’ who was clutching his arm and glaring at her, the words “What the hell do you even know!” replayed in her head licking her lips she thought over what she gonna say. But, the only thing that came to mind looking a the robot was her brother.  
  
 “Why are hanging around with that person?” Nappstatton froze when he heard Artina say that she heard her chuckle “what the hells so great about that twerp?” she wheezed before looking at him “I bet that’s what you always asking… whenever you see me hanging out with Happi?” She took his stunned face and silence as a yes, and snickered “probably wondering how I know that?” the tall girl shifted “You have the same look as my brother did, when I ran into him with my stu…Chara. Jealousy, confusion, assumption.”    
  
Artina cringed as she recalled her brother’s betrayed face staring at her and Chara “Thinking you’ve been replaced by someone else…hurts doesn’t it? But, what hurts more is knowing that you can talk to them, but you’re too angry and scared to say anything.” Nappstatton was silent for the longest time before speaking up “But, I’ve been gone for too long, I don’t even know if he’ll ever forgive me, especially after today.” he explained staring a his damaged arm and Artina’s neck  “after what I did you…”   
  
the orange haired girl just waved him off and stood up walked up to him and offered her hand “Don’t worry, I’ve come back, from way worse.” her eyes darkened briefly “But word of advice? Never take a girl’s clothes off without her permission.” the robot nodded as Artina tried to awkwardly pull him up just then the door exploded  knocking the robot on top of her as a tall figure ran into the room.  
  
 “ARTINA!?” a familiar raspy voice called out desperately as the smoke began to clear, “Papyrus?”  Artina called out not really grasping the position she and Nappsttaton were in “Oh shit!” the B-bot mentally screamed and tried to lift himself off her for getting about  his destroyed arm, and fell fall back down accidentally pinning the tall girl down causing her to yelp in pain as the skeleton eyes landed on them.   
  
  
  
  
**#Papy vision**  
  
**“Stop it you’re hurting me!”**  
  
**“ that’s right, scream all you want, no one’s gonna help you!~”**  
  
**“Papy!~”**  
  
**“Bwahahah!”**  
  
  
*Reality*  
  
“Dammith Brooky wou’re heavy geth off!“   
  
“I’m trying! Why are you talking funny?”  
  
“I bith ma tung (I bit my tongue!)  
  
“Yo, I can’t feel my legs, I think my battery is dying!”  
  
_**“LeT Me HeLp Ya ThErE PaL…”**_ A dark echoing voice said before a blue aura surrounded Nappsttaton lifting him off of Artina, and slammed the robot against the walls a few times before dropping him to floor, the tall girl gawked at the knocked out B-bot then slowly looked up at the seething skeleton monster. who suddenly pull her off the floor and into a tight hug much to her shock before falling backwards.  
  
Artina vision blurred causing her to blink when her eyes readjusted they were back at the bone brothers home in Pap’s room sitting on his bed said skeleton still had his arms around her when she tried to pull away Papyrus hold tightened on her and pulled her on to his lap “what did he do?”   
  
she looked down at the lazy skeleton looked tired. But, at the same time had an air of tenacity that seemed to keep him awake “He didn’t do anything.” he seemed skeptical and the fact that she was just in a hoodie and underwear, seem to strengthen his theory that walking garbage disposal did try something, Artina went to turn her head to look at the time and flinched when she tried to move her neck.  
  
 Papyrus caught on to it and carefully tucked her orange hair behind her ear “Didn’t do anything, my ass.” he growled glaring at the large handprint bruise on her neck  “You don’t have an ass.” Artina deadpanned the skeleton frowned  he clearly wasn’t trying to find to the humor in the situation.   
  
As his phalanges gently caressed the purple marks on her neck, she hummed causing him to stop “sorry, does that hurt?” Artina shook her head “Nope, feels nice actually.” The tall girl gave him a small smile causing that weird sensation in his chest to act up again.  
  
 Papyrus felt his cheeks heat up before burying his face into her shoulder, before laying down on the bed bringing Artina with him, “Uh, Pap…?” the orange haired girl heard tiny snores coming from her boney roommate, he fell asleep? She shifted a bit to see his sockets closed. after a few minutes thinking she decided  not to try and wiggle out of his hold.   
  
which would be awkward in their position, Artina could practically hear him cracking sex jokes at her, or just slow down for a while and take a nap, yeah that sounds good… after a few seconds Artina was asleep, neither she nor Papyrus were aware of Sans and Chara spying on them from the hallway, highfiving each other.

\---------------------------------------  
1, bob was planning to kill Papyrus and have Artina blamed for it.  
  
2 when Oz is scared or panicked he talks like a regular flowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo sorry for the late update! My computer decided it was gonna be an ass, and blue screened on me while writing thank god I saved! anyway check out my tumblr for art or whatever! ZA out. 
> 
> http://askzaaliablack92.tumblr.com/


	12. Chapter 12

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Underswap Au credited to Tumblr please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 12**

about three weeks after the NTT incident Artina had been visiting Gerson a lot. at first she was reluctant to say anything to the tortoise shrink at first, but after some coaxing she told him about her time in as an NPR recon specialist.

she was the youngest captain and squad leader in her field. and there were a lot people who suspected her mother for giving her that title. But, once they got to know her they found out the hard way that she earned it by going through the same training and hardships as the other guy and then some.

"You're not telling me everything," Gerson pointed out. "You lost someone didn't you?" Artina frowned her nails dug into her arm as she thought back to…him "His name was Noah he was my second in command and my best friend," She bit the inside of her cheek as she recalled the last time she saw him "he was in love with me. But, didn't say anything until the November 5th incident." The old man perk up to this and pointed his cane at her chest.

"November 5th incident? Is that where you got _that_?"

"Yeah, that's where it happened and why I can't go home."

"I think that's all the time we have today, I'll see you in two days."

"Thank you Mr. Gerson."

"Anytime dear, oh also I want you to start want you to start talking to someone else about this, a sponsor I'd recommend a close friend."

Artina frowned but nodded as she exited Gerson's office and headed back to the bone brother's home, wondering who she should talk to, there is Chara…no he's too young for this kind angst, Sans? The tall girl cringed as much as she loved that cheery berry. he tends to overreact to these sort of things…Happi nah, he still has his cousin under house arrest for kidnapping her, Muffet? No, she's already paying me as a delivery girl so I can pay Gerson. her only other options were Gaster, Undyne and…

"Hey, what are you standing around like a space cadet?" mint eyes met lazy sockets staring at her curiously "I wasn't!" she huffed as Papyrus stared her down "I was just thinking about my options." The skeleton took a drag from his cigarette "What options?" he asked as he exhaled a plume of smoke.

Artina seemed to think this over she hadn't told him or the others, about her therapy sessions "I've been making appointments with Gerson the last couple weeks," she noticed him stiffen up at the mention of the old man probably confused why she'd be going to a therapist "and he said I needed to start talking to someone to sponsor me." she finished explaining, Papyrus was silent before fidgeting.

"well, have you thought of someone?"

"I was thinking of asking Gaster or Undyne if they're not too busy."

"What about Muffet or Chara?"

"Chara too young, and Muffet's my boss now."

"Wait what do you mean she's your?…never mind anyone else?"

Artina kept her eyes on him causing Papyrus to look around for anyone before pointed at himself, "yep" she said simply the skeleton seemed just gawked at her "Y-you don't have to, I mean there are others," "I'll do it" Papyrus said finishing his cigarette and pulling out a lollipop as they began to walk back to his place.

only for Gaster to intervene when they tried to board the ferry " **Jung'f jebat?** " Artina asked the older skeleton looked at her worriedly " _Gur dhrra vf ivfvgvat Fabjrqva. vg'f abg fnsr sbe lbh, gurer ng gur zbzrag."_ Both Pap and Artina tensed up **"Nyevtug, gunaxf sbe gur urnqf hc."** Gaster gave them a curt nod as the two of the walked away from Gaster.

"well what do we do now we can't go home, and she'll probably go to Undyne's later."

"Don't worry about it."

"But, I have to wor- (Papyrus silence her by placing his lollipop into her mouth)

"I know a place we can hide out for a while."

Papyrus took her hand and led Artina down one of the tunnels, his eyes briefly catching her 'enjoying ' the orange lollipop he swallowed hard, watching her lips and tongue lap at the sugary sweet, does this count as an indirect kiss Undyne keeps raving about? it was in his mouth a second ago, "fuck…" he cursed under his breath. her mint eyes briefly caught his attention when she looked at him and the skeleton quickly looked straight ahead, "So, about the sponsor thing?"

Papyrus awkwardly looked at her "what would you like to hear my childhood or?" "whatever you're comfortable with!" The skeleton chirped a little too quick trying to get his mind out of the gutter. But, was failing miserably as his eyes drifted back to her mouth, lips and tongue now stained orange, peeking his curiosity and other things,

"well maybe I'll tell you how I met Chara first, just don't make fun of him later, he's a real cry baby when embarrassed." she snickered then bit down on the lollipop with a loud crunch causing Papyrus to shudder "Are you alright? You look kind of tensed." the tall girl asked concern slipping through her voice, The skeleton's jaw quivered before smiling at her coyly "I'm good f-fine…d'oh look we're here!" he said pointing at a club: Grillby's!

**Later…**

Grillby was certainly a character, as Artina soon found out his whole club seemed charity business that collected money; where all the proceeds go for funding fireflies? that actually are on fire, in fact Grillby and his flies were acting as the main light source for his establishment.

Most of his patrons consisted of two teenage girls, one of whom was his daughter; two muscular guys apparently on their first date. Papyrus ordered them some drinks though Grillby seemed a little hesitant of serving the skeleton and not because of his tendency to open tabs…as Artina will soon find out.

"So you said something about how you met Chara?"

"Yeah it was pretty, funny You see three months after I left home, I given a job to investigate a logging field, the locals in a town called Logan kept complaining about a Kwell infestation, long story short I killed the hive queen and torched the hive. Ending up causing more damage then good."

"How the locals respond to that? Can't imagine them being to thrilled"

"Though they were happy the Kwell nest was gone, I still destroyed half a lumber yard and destroyed their sawmill. so, yeah I did not get paid that day, in the end I came out covered in soot and other nastiness' so I went for looking for a place to rest and wash up found a spring to chill out in for a while, ten minutes into my bath I dove underwater, next thing I someone's throwing rocks. "

"No frickin` way."

"Yes frickin` way, I surface and I hear a little yelp behind me, I turn around and was met by this cherry faced little boy. who started freaking out when he realized what he was looking at, apparently his screaming was enough to alert his grandfather Ol'Fritz who immediately covered the kid's eyes and apologized to me."

Papyrus snorted "holy crap, how the heck can the kid look you in the eye after that?" Artina shrug taking a sip of her whiskey "Didn't think I'd run into him again, till I found him being harassed by some thugs." she smirked a bit "I beat them up next thing I know he following me around and asking me to train him."

She took another sip of her drink then smiled causing Papyrus to stare at her in stunned he's never seen her smile like that before…"as much as I dislike the idea, I admire his determination." the orange haired girl noticed the skeleton starting with this odd orange color on his cheeks.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Uh…nope that story just _speckled_ my funny bone?"

"Wow that was a bad one even for you."

"I usually my puns are _spot on_ , what are those dots anyways?"

He gently tapped her cheeks curious about the little spots peppering her face "they're called freckles. Honey-bones." she explained as his tapping turned to pinching and squishing "wat are yu doing?" she asked little weirded out by Pap's sudden fascination with her face.

her only response from him was "squishy…" Artina arched a brow at him then looked at their table they were splitting a fifth of whiskey, she drank most of it and was not even drunk just tipsy.

But, other then that she was fine, Papyrus on the hand… "Honey-bones are you drunk?" her mint eyes carefully scanned him and he smiled coyly at her "Of course not I-I'm Sotally Tober!" he proclaimed getting a few monsters attentions, the tall girl mouthed out sorry. "You only had like three shots!" she pointed out before Grillby wandered over to them.

"Hate to be a bother child, but we're closing in five minutes.~" he informed Artina nodded and went to pay but the element stopped "On the house, poppet!~" she gawked at the club owner who gave her sympathetic look "after all you're gonna be taking care of _that one_ all night." he pointed at Papyrus who'd fallen asleep at their table.

"Come on Honey-Bone, up ya go, we're heading home."

"Sow me, the wat to go home~ everybody! I'm tired and I wanna go bed~ just the girls!"

"Wow, I'm surprised they know that song down here.."

"Baby you ain't seen nothing!"

Artina snorted at his slurred proclamation as she helped the tall skeleton walk, the mint eyed girl was taken aback when Papyrus suddenly pulled the collar of her shirt down and stare at her neck, he's been doing that a lot the last couple days, she suspected it was to check on her bruises that was until he suddenly leaned into her shoulder, wait, was he sniffing her?! "what are you doing?"

Papyrus pulled away somewhat flustered "nothing." he pouted Artina gave him a skeptical look. But, kept them walking to Gaster who was just heading on his last round "Is it safe to go back?" the older skeleton nodded, then stared warily at Papyrus who was glaring at him;

before Artina pulled him on to the boat and sat the tall skeleton down. she went sit next to him only to yelp when the big bone monster pulled her back on to his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist then rested his head on her shoulder keeping his gaze on the river man.

A few minutes into the ride Papyrus was mostly quiet at first Artina thought he fell asleep until she felt a pair of boney hand suddenly sneak their way up to her chest "P-pap!? What the hel-eek!?" she squeaked Pap's hands started rubbing and kneading at her chest through the hoodie not realizing what he was doing "Whaz these small thingz on yer chest?"

the tall girl did not know whether to be angry or mortified, **1** He's groping her boobs which he just called small!, **2** he's drunk so he can't be held responsible for his actions, **3** she may or may not be little turned on by this! {Son of a bitch} she hissed in her head. as Papyrus leaned into her shoulder waiting for her to say something as Gaster coughed getting their attentions _" ~~Nidwons thgin eht fo pots tsal"~~_ **4** they were in public…

**Time skip to the Bone Home front porch**

"Yo'z smellz different."

"Come again?"

"Dotay you smells different"

"Okay, that's good to know, please stop trying to grab my chest."

Papyrus pouted as she lightly batted his hands away so he could unlock the door, "I wanna know why?~" he whined as the human girl shrugged "I don't know please unlock the door!" she begged as her teeth began to chatter and not from the cold, argh! Artina's stress level was starting to peak. all she wanted to do was take a cold shower and go to sleep!

But, Pap's being the ever curious bone boy he was now more fixated on her mouth. and put his hand under her chin causing her stop and a stare at him. _{Oh, crud he not gonna try and kiss me is he?!]_ she panicked not really sure how that would work, Artina went to lick her lips only for the skeleton to pinch it between his phalanges and stare at it mystified. "It's wet and squishy.." he mused examining it the pink appendage.

 _[Well, least he not, touching your boobs anymore…}_ "wair enroughe" she said causing Papyrus to look at her just as a groggy Sans opened the front door, and froze at the sight of his blushing brother holding Artina's tongue. they looked at him for a few seconds in silence. "Uh, should I shut the door?"

the short skeleton asked not comprehending what he was looking at. The tall girl look down at her tongue then batted Pap's phalanges off and led him inside "Wait is Papy drunk?" Sans inquired as his brother gave him a tired smile Artina awkwardly nodded as the short skeleton nervously backed away up the stairs and into his room "well, you have fun with that, good night!"

After what seemed like hours Artina finally got Papyrus to sleep after she wrote and sighed an entire list/contract of things she will try to answer for him in the morning. course by now her energy was completely …zapped (heh) and she collapsed into her sleeping bag it wouldn't be later the next morning that Artina got what Papyrus meant by her Smelling different and why Chara burst into the bathroom while she was changing.

**cipher decode**

**What's wrong?**

**The queen is visiting Snowdin. it's not safe for you, there at the moment.**

**Alright, thanks for the heads up.**


	13. 13 part 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Underswap Au credited to Tumblr please support the official release.**   
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 13 part 1**

**=-=-=--=-=-=**

  
_Papyrus grunted as he dodged another attack {god dammit doesn’t this kid know when to quit?!} he growled grabbing their soul and sending them flying into a wall. before impaling them with his bones and blasting them for good measure, when the smoked cleared the skeleton felt his soul drop into his feet when he saw who he was staring him in the face was the mangled body of Artina barely clinging to life._

_”A…Artina?” Papyrus felt his legs go numb as he dropped to his knees staring at the floor of the hall in shock as she whispered something he couldn’t make out before sadly smiling then her soul broke, then the laughter started the sick echoing laugher the skeleton had grown too familiar with to forget._

_His tear filled eyes slowly found the source as a manic Chara slowly approached smiling from ear to ear and his distorted voiced echoed in the hall “Aww, Honey-Bones look at what you did.~“ he mocked as Papyrus slowly stood up and began pulling bones out of Artina’s limp body the sound the made almost caused him to vomit he slowly cradled her limp body as Chara burst out laughing._

_“why are you’re being so gentle with her? It's not like she can feel pain anymore.~”_

_“I’m sorry…”_

_“Why? It’s all gonna RESET anyways…”_

_The tall skeletal monster turned around just in as Chara was about to finish him off._

Papyrus’s eyes snapped open just as it happened he sat straight up hyperventilating running his hand down his skull his sighed in relief when Artina’s backpack sitting in the corner “just a dream…” he sighed before he caught the scent of something coppery in the air and felt a ball of ice form in his chest Papyrus slowly looked over to Artina’s sleeping bag and noticed it was wide open with a sizable red stain on it didn’t take an expert to know what it was.

before the skeleton could even move, Chara casually walked in humming and went reach for Artina’s bag only for a bone to narrowly miss hitting him in the head “What the heck man!” the tween yelled before recoiling in terror,  
when he saw Papyrus glowering at him “What did you do to her!?” he snarled at the kid getting ready to fire another round of bones at him, the brown haired boy shrieked and ran down the hall with Papyrus teleporting in front of him,

with the skeleton blocking his exit the tween did the only logical thing open the bathroom, and hide behind a very much alive pants less Artina who quickly wrapped a towel around her waist and glared at Chara.

“Where’s my bag?”

“Screw yer bag! He’s trying to kill me woman!”

“Who is?”

“P-papyrus!?”

The tall girl blinked just as the door swung open and a very pissed off skeleton came into to view and froze when he saw Artina alive standing in front of him, looking at him like he’s lost his marbles “Geez, Pap I know I should’ve asked if Chara could go into your roo-”

she was cut off by Papyrus taking her face into his hand and stretching her cheeks causing the tall girl to whine “Strawp!!” and bat his hands away “y-you're alive? but,” he paused smelling blood again, and looked down at Chara who hid behind Artina then turn his gaze lower just as small string of blood trail down her leg causing Papyrus to panic as Chara ran out of the bathroom.

“what happened!?”

“nothing, it’s just girl stuff, alright?”

“It’s not! I’m not stupid humans don’t bleed unless they’re hurt!…did someone attack you?!”

“I…I’ll explain everything after, just get out!”

Chara came back and toss her bag through the door, Artina caught it and glared at Papyrus “well?” she pressed as the skeleton stood “get out, and apologize to Chara.” she huffed the skeleton stared at her looking for any signs of pain on her, before hesitantly leaving the bathroom and closing the door, when Artina reemerged from the bathroom she was clean and fully dressed but, still smelled of blood, causing her housemates to worry.

Apparently enough to call Undyne and Alphys off their anime binge, and wait for her to come downstairs, “oh, for the love of mike!, why?” the tall girl questioned gesturing to the scientist and guard who shrugged while Chara cringed “Sorry Teach, I told them it was normal! But, they didn’t believe me.”

the orange haired girl groaned feeling a cramp coming on as Undyne hesitantly spoke up “s-so what s-seems to be the problem?” Papyrus answered before Artina could “She’s bleeding and won’t tell me anything.” the Alphys to stand up “what the hell? You better tell me who's responsible!”

the royal scientist and Chara tried to calm everyone down but, soon everyone was talking over each other. Artina sighed calmly grabbed an empty chip bag blew it up like a balloon and popped it the bang was loud enough to shut them all up.

“God damn it’s just my period! Frick!?” she yelled the monsters stared at her blankly before Undyne “Oh, I remember reading about this.” Papyrus look at her expecting her continue, “I don’t really remember much, just that it happens, once a month for a week.” she sheepishly finished as the tall girl sighed getting their attention “I’ll give you all the short version,” she turned towards Chara “ Hey kid You mig… _heh?_ ” only to find him gone and Sans bedroom door shut.

“ _O_ -kay, long story short when Human females reach a certain age they bleed, basically what happens is our uterus is resetting itself by shedding it’s old lining and regenerating a new one. And because of that I bleed.”

The monster were silent before Alphys spoke up “so, this happens all the time?” Artina shrugged scratching the back of her head “my cycles are a little irregular. But yeah.” the royal guard broke into a toothy grin “Damn, human women are awesome!” the royal guard went on a boast about girls being metal AF,   
while Papyrus looked at the tall girl suspiciously “Ok, but why does your body do that to itself?” Artina was hoping he’d be too grossed out for that part “Reproduction, My body literally tears itself apart so I can have babies.”

Alphys stopped cheering and the monsters were silent “Whoa, I didn’t know you were bonded, who's the lucky guy or gal?” Sans asked then he noticed his brother sort of looked sad…no heartbroken? The short skeleton looked between the two of them; something seem to click in his mind. But, was soon drawn back the current situation, Artina was  confused for a second there, luckily her mother already explained what ‘Soul-Bond’ meant. “I’m not bonded ” Papyrus perked up at this as did the others.

“B-but you just said…”

“Yeah, humans don’t need a bondmate to reproduce, We just need a Jane or in my case a Joe and uh, just insert pole P into slot V do the deed….then wait, nine months and hello Junior!”

“So, humans can have kids, without even trying?”

“depends if you want or can have to have kids begin with.”

She finished explaining “Hey, Chara you can come out now.” she called upstairs then reaching into her bag and grabbing a bottle filled with little tablets. She popped one into her mouth before closing the bottle. Just as Chara caught sight of it as she was putting it away “what was that just now?”

the tween inquired with narrowed eyes “Midol.” she said simply his maroon eyes stared her down “you can look in my bag if you want, _mom_.~” she sassed batting her eyelashes, Chara frowned and did just that. He took out the same bottle read the label; the check the tablets to see Midol written on them.

The brown haired boy calmly put the bottle back, then pulled out a black bottle with no label he glared at it, before pulling the lid off only for a loud pop to go off and Chara getting a face full of bright yellow powder and purple glitter and pink streamers.

“What the frick!?” the kid shrieked as an Omni-phone flash went off Artina and Papyrus burst out laughing at his stunned look “Oh-ho, You have no have no idea I’ve waited for you find that!~” Artina snorted as she turned to Papyrus “Six months Paps! Six months I had that rolling around in there!”

This caused Papyrus laugh even louder as the tall girl told him about the near misses she had while the tween and Sans both looked at them dryly, while Undyne and Alphys were getting ready to leave “Well, you guys look like you busy so we’ll just be heading back to the lab now!”   
The skeletons and humans nodded at them as left as Chara went to wash his face,

the rest of the week was mostly tamed, Papyrus and Artina turned their sponsorship into a two truths and a lie game deal, if they guess wrong they owe each other a bottle of honey or a nice cream and have to tell a story behind one of the truths.

Needless to say Artina was shocked to find out that Doggo and Muffet were the skelebros adoptive parents! Like she knew her boss and the dog sentry were close. But, she never thought they were together? she always thought Gaster was their parent, when she mentioned brought it up Pap seemed to skirt around the issue.

Speaking of which he was pretty impressed when she told about her shop Pawn & Hire and how she came into owning the place. Six months after the Nova 5 incident she wandered into her town Hazebell, which at the time was being run by a crime boss.

After watching one of her fellow squatters being jumped and killed just for fun, Artina organized an impromptu militia and started an uprising; ending with her victory she now acts as the town’s de facto mayor and sheriff , which has become notorious for being a mercenary hub and stronghold for her group: the Black Gears.

 

So far the score for their little game is Papyrus: 3 Nice-creams Artina: 5 Honeys, the human cringed that’s a lot of sugar she noted watching the tall monster down a bottle while she licked her nice cream, walking back from their visit with Gerson who responded positively to her choice in support.

  
She was little more open with him, the other monsters and Chara. Speaking of which, lately she Papyrus have noticed Sans and the tween have been making plans at random times. leaving her and the tall skeleton alone, at first they really notice until it started getting more frequent causing them to worry.

“Did we do something to upset them?”

“You got me toots, I can’t really think of anything.”

“Well Chara is at that age where he’s starting to notice things and wants to be independent.”

“Go figure he’s 12, Still doesn’t explain Sans…maybe it’s…nah.”

Artina looked at him curiously ever since the NTT thing, Papyrus has been a little on edge always close to her or Chara when they leave together, having Sans escort them around town when he was too busy in his workshop, except what the skeleton wasn’t telling her was ever since that chat about the Temmie pack and the incident outside of town,

Papyrus always had this feeling of being watched from the shadows. it wasn’t until he found he found a drawing that Sans made of his friend “Bob”, the memories of the last reset finally came back to him, needless to say the skeleton nearly went on a witch hunt for that soulless abomination!

But, then he remembered his nightmare and couldn’t help but, wonder if it was premonition of him screwing with the timeline, or a brief glimpse into the future? c’os as far as Bob and Papyrus knew, Artina shouldn’t even to be here, she’s an anomaly in the timeline.

An anomaly he sure as hell gonna protect through this run, and hopefully get out of here for good! The skeleton was brought out of his thoughts when Artina suddenly squeaked he turned and saw some kids had run, into the tall girl knocking some of her nice cream onto her neck without even thinking Papyrus leaned down and slowly licked the melted cream off that was until he ran his tongue over a small scar her breath hitched snapping him back to reality.

Papyrus face turned bright orange and immediately backed away from Artina whose face was dark shade of burgundy as her mint eyes stared up at him shock and vise versa, they stared at each other, before Papyrus pulled his hood over his face and teleported away leaving a cherry faced Artina alone and confused.


	14. 13 part 2

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

**Underswap Au credited to Tumblr please support the official release.**  
**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**\--**

**Underswap: Stuck in the middle with you**

**US! Papyrus x OC**

**Pacifist 13 part 2**

 

  
A few days after the Nice cream incident Papyrus was avoiding Artina like first time she arrived only this time being all angry and paranoid, he would get all panicky and flustered and teleport away and the whole thing was really pissing her off, God she needed to talk to someone walking to Happi’s the tall girl was a little shocked when Napstatton answered the door.

“Oh, uh hey Artina, I’d let y-you in but, I‘m not really sure I can tal-” [1]

“Oh-ho I’m not coming in. we’re going out!”

“wha-why?”

“Because I need to talk to someone, and you owe me _Mr. Kidnapper_.”

The robot cringed of course she use that against him, one ferry ride later and the two were at Grillby’s talking about what happened and the first words out of the robots mouth were “Are you a 5th grader or something?~”

he slurred taking another sip of his … Turpentine? The orange-ette shook her head “Don’t patronize me man! I need some advice!”

Artina huffed Blooky gave her a look “and your first thought was to go talk to his Ex?” he pointed out “Then run to the guy he hates. that looks bad to me, don't ya think?~” the tall girl looked like she was about to cry,causing the B-bot to panic a bit and noticed a few patrons glaring at him “D-do you hate him?” he blurted out causing her whip her head at him cheeks aflame.

“W-what?”

“Do. You. Hate. Him?”

“Of…No.”

“Then do you love him?”

“I,… Don’t know?”

Blooky gave her a skeptical look “Yeah, your soul says otherwise.” Artina glared at him she never gave him permission to see her soul “I meant through your eyes, and mannerisms!” he quickly saved himself “When I captured you, you chose to wear his hoodie instead the clothes I left out for you.” he pointed out

“S-so, I like hoodies big deal?” she reasoned taking a sip of her beer “Yeah, and Papyrus just so happens to like _straw hats_ all of a sudden.” the robot snorted taking another sip of his drink as the tall girl realized Papyrus never gave her hat back.

“But, here’s the other thing, I’ve seen your…“Talents” you could’ve knocked me aside; escaped at anytime.” Artina stayed silent feeling her eyes start to tear up as the white haired DJ looked at her slyly “But you didn’t because deep down you wanted Papyrus to come rescue you Girly, because you …uh-oh”

Blooky immediately shut his mouth when he saw Artina was crying, now he was freaking out! The last thing he needed was Papyrus showing up, and seeing his human crying next to the guy who kidnapped her!

**_Meanwhile at Papyrus’s station in Hotland._ **

Doggo walked up to his foster son who was napping; the dog chewed on the butt of his cigarette, before slamming his paw down on the counter causing the tall skeleton to jolt awake and bump his head on the hut roof, he winced clutching his head and looked up at Doggo “What the hell dad?” he cringe checking to make sure Artina’s hat was alright, before putting it into his phone’s storage.

“You nearly gave me a soul-attack!? He huffed as the canine sentry stayed calm and neutral, which in Papyrus land usually means he’s in trouble, “Your mom’s worried about you and miss Black” he said stated crossing his arms taking note on how tense his skele-son went when he mentioned his wife’s delivery girl, “So something did happen.” he stated in a matter o fact style as Papyrus groaned and buried his face into his hands causing Doggo to give him a wary look.

“No Dad, nothing happened, Artina hates me now.”

“Did she tell you that?”

“Well, no she didn’t. But, it’s too late now. I blew it!”

“Oh? How so?”

Papyrus told Doggo what happened only for his foster parent to burst out laughing “That’s all?” the dog sentry snorted as his son glared he didn’t it too funny right now, Doggo noticed his sour look “Oh, son that is nothing compared to what old Gaster and Sans told me the other night.” Papyrus froze giving his dad funny look “what do you mean?”

the canine sentry arched a brow before smirked “Well, you were pretty drunk so I’m not surprised you’d forget.” he snickered “They told me you got a little too touchy feely with the girl on the ferry and the front porch.~”

Papyrus’s bone suddenly looked more paler as the memories from that night slowly started to creep back, then his cheeks slowly turned back to orange when remembered Artina even didn’t try to push away or reject him in fact, there’s a lot of things she been letting him get away with these days.

“Well, a least be thankful you didn’t drunkenly show up at her house at 2am, and asked her to marry you. Then threw up on her carpet.” Papyrus looked at Doggo incredulously before the penny dropped “What the hell, mom said you asked her to marry her after high school!?” the dog nodded “Yes, after I got drunk at the grad party.”

the canine snickered when he remembered how angry Muffet was the next morning, before awkwardly accepting his marriage proposal, then she made him steam clean her carpets.

“Married for five years then we adopted you and Sans, so what I’m getting at is don’t …give up so easily, And he’s gone.” Doggo snorted before lighting another cigarette and walking back to Snowdin before smirking to himself “Well, I think I did a good job…”

_**Back with Artina** _

“By Joe! I have never seen anyone cry real tears into their drink before, kudos to you Poppet!”

“ ~~(squeak)~~ thank you!~ _{Sniffle whine}_ ”

Napstatton gawked at both Grillby and Artina little interaction, damn he didn’t know humans could cry that much, her face and eyes were turning red “Um, not sure what’s going on right now!” he said to the fire elemental; who decided to close a little early to give the human some space “My cousin’s novels say girls are supposed to be happy, when they figure out these sort of feelings.”

the B-bot stated nervously as Grillby’s daughter Fuku came up around the back “Oh, she is happy, it just the guy she likes isn’t here to tell her it’s okay.” the green flame tomboy said sympathetically rubbing circles on the sobbing girl’s back; then suddenly white haired bot felt a familiar chill go up his back causing him to nearly jump out of his body.

“Oh, crap I have go right now!”

“Wait you’re just gonna leave her here!? What kind of friend are you?”

“the one who's gonna have his fine metal head on a bone spike! if he’s seen within 10 feet of Artina!”

“But! H-hey, you can’t just!”

Napstatton was already out the back as the front door opened and worried Papyrus walked his eyes scanned the half empty club’s few stragglers, before landing on Artina and calmly walked over to her.

Fuku saw him and quietly scurried away as the orange hair watched her then looked over her shoulder and flinched when she saw the tall skeleton. thinking he was gonna tell her to end their sponsor agreement and whatever they are right now,

just the thought caused her tears to start up causing Papyrus to freeze up he looked around the bar briefly before pull his hoodie sleeve over his hand a started wiping Artina’s tears.

“Hey…what are you crying for?” as the tall girl sniffled “Because you hate me.” she sobbed he blinked confused, Artina thought he hated her? Her sudden shout caused a few monsters to give he a few glares “No I-” she cut him off “yes you do y-you been avoiding and pushing me away again!” the skeleton suddenly pulled her off the stool and into a hug the tall girl was shocked when he spoke in ciphers to her.

“vg'f bxnl jr'er bxnl, fjrrgurneg.”

“V ybir lbh”

“V xabj. zr gbb,...zl fhafuvar”

“You’re a jerk…”

Papyrus snorted resting his forehead on hers “yeah, but I’m your jerk~” he said before placing a quasi-kiss on her forehead “C’mon Sunny let’s go home, I know short cut.” the two of them walked out the door unaware of Napstatton’s antenna peeking out from behind the back doorway recording the love scene. sending it to Undyne and Happi both of them were in the lab,

fangirling/ghosting with Alphys who stopped cheering wondering where Sans and Chara were and found them in one of the labs empty rooms setting up dominos and card houses they flinched when the loud bang from Alphys approach caused their “city” to shake and sighed when nothing fell “There you punks are!?”

the duo looked around panicked when their dominos and card started wiggling “Hey, Sans Artina and Paps are together now!” she said before rejoining the others, Chara broke in a big grin and threw his arms into the air “YES!?” the sudden exclamation from the tween caused the whole domino card houses to collapse,

Chara blanched as Sans pouted with a huff threw a deck cards down to the floor as the tween sheepish smiled at him “wanna build a *potato cannon? Hehe..” he asked having the sudden urge to build one, the short skeleton was silent for moment “Humans have cannons made from potatoes?” Chara shook his head as the two started cleaning up as the tween explained what Potato cannon was, Before heading home for the night.

the house was fairly quiet when they got there, assuming Pap’s and Artina weren’t home or called it a night Chara and Sans decided to do the same, unaware of the couple making out in the in the tall skeleton’s room. they probably would’ve gone farther if Sans hadn’t pick that time to do a bed check,

Artina bit her lip as Papyrus decided to be a jerk and nip at her neck hitting a sensitive spot causing her to squeak, the short skeleton blinked in their direction but instead click his teeth at the appalling sight of Papyrus’s overflowing laundry basket and dragged it out of the room.

“You’re an ass!” Artina silently hissed as Papyrus chuckled at her reaction “And you love it.~” the tall girl tried not to smile. But, failed as the skeleton pressed his teeth to her forehead “We’ll finish this when Sans and the kid ain’t around, Okay?” the tall girl nodded snuggling up against his ribs before falling into a calm slumber.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cipher decoded
> 
> it's okay we're okay, sweetheart.
> 
> I love you
> 
> I know. me too,...my sunshine
> 
> [1] Papyrus had a little chat with NTT, and threatened to do more then knock him out next time.


End file.
